An echo of what was
by shikasta
Summary: Max vanished three years ago and now as Alec sits atop the space needle he contemplates his position as leader of TC and tries to decide whether to finally end the search for Max.
1. The path less taken

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter One – The Path Less Taken**

He sat atop the space needle looking out across the city of Seattle, it was dark like his thoughts. At first he had come here everyday, hoping, silently praying to a God he didn't believe in. Now he only came when he was at his lowest. Tonight was the anniversary and foolishly he had hoped this visit would be different. As he sat there he knew that once again he was alone with only his dark thoughts for company. He breathed in deeply, through his nose, smelling Seattle the city that he had come to call home. He tensed, he always had a feeling of being watched when he came here even though he knew that was unlikely. Looking around to make sure, his senses alert, he relaxed when he was certain it was just him there.

"I need help tonight, Seattle" He had found that talking to the city helped him in making tough decisions. "They're setting up another committee, they're going to draft the final solution, it's make or break time for this rag-tag community Max bequeathed to me" he ran his fingers through his hair "We're an endangered species my friend, and we may soon be extinct" he paused looking fondly out over the peaceful city "any suggestions?" Alec was silent inwardly hoping to hear a response "didn't think so" he chuckled, it felt almost foreign to him, he hadn't really chuckled since that fateful day, his humour retreating as responsibility and leadership engulfed him.

_The transgenic community within Terminal City had gathered at the request of their de facto leader, she had been the one to unite them, make them stand their ground. Two years on they were still holed up in the toxic confines of a city they had declared their own with no willing opposition. Alec stood by her side lost in his thoughts, pondering the reason behind the mass gathering. Max had been cagey avoiding his questions and he knew something big was going down, he just couldn't figure out what._

_Max stood before the crowd, slightly nervous she knew this had to be done but still a gut wrenching fear had taken up residence in the pit of her stomach and wouldn't vacate. She motioned to the crowd to quieten down and slowly an unearthly hush fell across the community._

_"We've come a long way and have created something we can be proud of" Max turned and gave a small smile to Alec then turned back to the waiting crowd. "It's time for us to plan our future as a community and a race. We need a leader that can be a towering source of strength and direction in the dark times ahead." The crowd began to buzz everyone whispering, asking the same question "what's she talking about?"_

_"Today I want us to decide who that transgenic should be" Max knew with those words that she had forfeited control of her life and everything was going to change and fast. The crowd was all shouting at once, questions being asked, accusations being flung, everybody confused including Alec who whispered in her ear "what the hell are you playing at Max" his tone angry. Max looked into his hazel eyes silently asking him to trust her but Alec had a bad feeling._

_Again Max silenced the crowd motioning with her hands, taking a deep breath "I've served your interests to the best of my ability but I am no longer the best person to lead you all."_

_The crowd was in an uproar and one voice expressed the opinion of the entire group "So who do you think should lead us, after all you're the one who encouraged us to hole up in TC" Mole was furious chomping hard on his stogie, deep down he had known she would abandon them after all no one really changes, she was bound to run sooner or later._

_Max knew her answer the moment the question had passed Mole's lips but she paused before responding._

_"Alec" and with that her fate as well as the entire transgenic nation's was sealed._

_Alec froze 'no way did I just hear that' he thought. Sharply he turned his gaze to Max pleading with his eyes for her to stop this madness._

_Max continued "All those in favour of Alec assuming the position of Leader of TC raise your hands" and one by one the transgenics raised their eclectic mix of hands favouring Max's recommendation. Before Alec had time to voice an opinion he had succeeded Max as Leader of their motley nation._

_Alec was still silent unable to comprehend what had happened as everyone cheered, he had just given a rousing speech but what he said he couldn't remember. A hand touched his cheek and he realised Max was telling him something "you'll do great". 'Is that it' he thought 'what's she playing at?'_

_When they had retreated to the quiet confines of Command Alex turned to Max._

_"Max what the hell just happened and why?" he finally asked._

_"Alec you were born to do this, maybe I was too but I've been on the outside too long I don't have the ability to give our people what they need, you do". _

_Alec stood arms folded._

_She continued "there's a war coming, it's unavoidable, I was stupid to think that this community of ours could find freedom peacefully." Max rested her hands on his folded arms, pleading with her eyes "We're going to have to fight and I'm not the best person to lead that fight, you are"_

_'She's caressing my ego' Alec was mad but maintained his composure._

_"You're stubborn, you would never give up leadership"_

_"I just did"_

_"Max" but she didn't give him a chance to finish and she pulled him into hug._

_"You'll do fine Alec, you always do" she spoke her head resting on his chest._

_"What's going on Maxie?" he caressed her hair but she never answered his question instead leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek._

_"Just remember, I'll always have your back" and then she retreated from his embrace and walked away._

Alec sighed, three years had gone by fast and TC never really paused to mourn Max's departure, except of course Logan and himself. 'What were you thinking?' his mind replaying the events before she disappeared.

"Joshua died, and then you left too. Max I'm all alone leading our people for what, my family's gone, you're gone, Joshua is gone, what were you thinking?" He had asked that question so many times over the three years with no response, he stood up peering at the sky "Where are you?"

Alec sometimes wondered if White had finally gotten a hold of Max. It was pretty unlikely as they hadn't seen or heard a familiar in three years. The transgenics still remained guarded knowing that they still lurked "probably waiting for their moment" he thought out loud. So much had coincided with Max's departure and he was slowly trying to piece it altogether determined that underneath were all the answers to the questions he kept asking.

Only Logan had remained faithful to the search for Max everyone else had slowly lost interest spouting, "She'll come back when she's ready". Logan suffered openly at the loss of the woman he loved while Alec suffered in silence at the loss of his friend and a woman he could fall in love with. Alec had decided, when it was first apparent she hadn't just stepped out for a ride on her ninja, that he would firstly find Max then sort out his feelings towards her. He still remained true to that reasoning never allowing his thoughts to stray too far.

Alec's thoughts drifted to Layla, the woman who currently shared his bed, she kept hounding him, pressuring him to acknowledge her as his mate but he just couldn't do it, Alec chuckled to himself again "Layla will throw a spat when Max saunters back into TC" and silently he admitted to himself that if Max did come back Layla would be added to the list of women who hated him.

He knew it was time to head back, it just wasn't safe to be outside the walls of TC anymore, five years and the ordinary's still feared and despised them and he was beginning to wonder whether he would see freedom in his lifetime. He looked around once again feeling as though he was being watched, but again knew he was alone. "You left me one huge headache Maxie" and with that said he smiled and turned leaving the sanctuary of the needle to return to the dramas of TC.

A shadow had been watching him and now watched him leave, once Alec had gone the person walked over to where he had been sitting and took up residence in his spot. Caressing the smooth surface feeling the residual warmth that Alec had left behind. "I'm right here Alec" she whispered and a little more venomously "who the hell is Layla?" and then her anger dissipated into sadness at the intense loss she felt every time she came here.

"Why do I punish myself?" A tear escaped and she hugged her knees close to her chest taking in the sight of Seattle, the city she had called home for so long and had left three years ago and now so desperately missed.

"I'm so lost Alec, I wish you knew how lost I am" and another tear escaped. She had been so strong the past few years but her resolve was beginning to falter she wanted to go home but even she knew that was impossible for now.

"452" she turned to look into the blue eyes of the man that had shifted out of the shadows.

"What" she spat angered at the interruption. He looked at her shocked and she noted this "Sorry, 513" she wiped away the treacherous tear and stood up.

"He's going to discover us one day you know"

"I know" she paused "both of them will" she walked over to 513 and they stood side by side looking out over Seattle. Max finally broke the silence "I love this city".

"You are too sentimental 452" he retorted as he moved to stand behind her placing his hand firmly on her shoulder.

"I'll find my way home" Max said mainly to reassure herself not caring if 513 heard her or not. 513 always accompanied her here and sat patiently as she watched Alec. He claimed her and Max's survival instincts told her to accept it and move on, she was no good to TC if she was dead. She would survive this, like all the other obstacles.

"You _are_ home" 513 replied matter-of-factly pulling her a little closer. Max slide out of his hold, she never desired physical contact after seeing Alec and 513 needed it to reaffirm his place.

"Let's go before base decides to send a retrieval team." She smiled and 513 nodded his agreement, grabbed her hand and they melded back into the shadows leaving the space needle alone once more.

Alec entered the command hub of TC and was quickly greeted by a not so pleasant Mole.

"Hey Mole, anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Alec slapped Mole on the back.

"You have to stop going up to that place you know, it's dangerous out there and the last thing we need is to lose another leader" He looked at Alec sternly while he chewed.

Alec's light mood disappeared "I have my reasons and I ask you to respect them"

"She's not coming back, the sooner you accept and move on the better off we'll all be"

Alec blurred towards Mole grabbed his wrist and in one fluid motion twisted his arm behind his back and shoved his face into the wall "You can express any opinion you want except that one" and as quickly as he had attacked Mole he released him.

"Fine, no need to get rough" Mole snorted as he brushed himself off.

"She'll be back" and then Alec turned and headed into the heart of command.

Max lay on the hard metal cot with her hands tucked behind her head unable to sleep but that wasn't anything new. The lights in her room suddenly flickered on and her door slid harshly open, she bolted up right, swinging her legs off the cot and rose to face her intruder.

"The Colonel wishes to see you 452"

"At this hour?"

"The Colonel doesn't sleep, you should know that by now"

"That makes two of us" she retorted as she exited her room and headed towards The Colonel's office.

As she reached the Colonel's door she felt fear, this was not normal protocol and she knew it, but her fear was not for herself. She stood before the Colonel's door and mechanically let her knuckles hammer hard to alert him to her presence. The door swung open and she entered stopping before the desk at full attention, her mind wondering back to her first visit to this office.

_Two burly men entered the room dragging between them a dazed brunette woman, she was dressed in what appeared to be a hospital gown and her feet were bare, scraping across the cold hard surface of the floor. The men dragged their feet, not because the woman was heavy but because coordination and grace was not they're speciality, and stopped before a man that demanded respect and had power. This was the new bad guy._

_"I'm not a cruel man 452" he crooned as he grabbed her long dark hair and forcibly raised her head so he could look into those feral eyes. He smiled a warm, inviting smile that confused, no terrified Max, although her face remained expressionless._

_"My name's Max" she grunted._

_"That's all good and well Max" he responded sharply "but while you're home we will use your birth name "452"._

_Max began to struggle in the grip of the two men holding her by her armpits. As she wriggled their grip only strengthened. She was afraid, he mind screaming at her to get the hell out of here, but she wasn't going anywhere, her human chains refusing to let go of their prize._

_A short balding man bustled into the room carrying a large silver case under his arm and made his way over to the Colonel. He wasn't really a Colonel in fact he wasn't military at all, something that angered him greatly, but since taking up this assignment he had insisted on being referred to as the Colonel he believed it instilled a greater sense of authority than a simple mister._

_"What is it Collins?" he snapped_

_"Her medical work up sir" Mr Collins spluttered while handing the silver case to him for perusal._

_"Thank you, you can go" he waved his hand at Mr Collins before jarring open the silver case and began intently digesting the medical wonder that was 452, as he walked the few short steps to his broad wooden desk and sat down. The new warden didn't care much for cold, hard metal instead preferring the warm, soft touch of wood, after all, wood had far better character than metal._

_"Interesting" he muttered to himself "Very interesting"_

_"Yeah, the 'no junk DNA' seems to have you all stumped" Max spat, still restrained and still struggling._

_"You know that's not entirely true 452, after all isn't one of the reasons you're here to save humanity. A noble but foolhardy sacrifice on your part, don't you think."_

_"I made my choice and I'll stand by it" she responded through gritted teeth, although deep down she was wondering why she hadn't made another choice. Why she had allowed her conscious to get her in this mess. She certainly couldn't blame it on naivety for she knew exactly what would happen once she handed herself over for the good of humanity._

_"Although that is interesting, in this instance I find the fact that you are pregnant to be more so" he chuckled "two for the price of one" and with that he snapped shut the silver case and leaned back into the large, leather chair he was seated in, after all he loved his creature comforts._

_Max was shocked and terrified her mind rapidly digesting this new information 'it was only one bloody time, shit this is not good, this changes everything.'_

"Thank you for joining me 452" the Colonel welcomed, briefly looking up from the paperwork strewn across the solid wooden desk.

'Like I had a choice' she thought but responded "You're welcome sir"

"I have an assignment for you 452"

"Yes sir" she always dreaded being sent on assignment.

"Deep cover"

"I'm not cleared for deep cover sir"

"I know but on this occasion you are the best qualified to undertake this assignment"

"Sir?" she asked 'what's going on, this is not protocol, something's up' her mind was frantically working overtime trying to figure it out, however, her face remained expressionless.

"I'm sending you into the heart of TC to gather Intel"

"Sir, I don't think…" but the Colonel cut her off.

"Are you questioning my orders 452?"

"No sir" her body becoming more rigid and a little taller, silently hoping her little outburst would not see her reprimanded.

"You leave tomorrow morning"

"What about…" and again the Colonel cut her off.

"You can take one of them with you, it's been determined that is the best course of action and will aide your cover story as well as help you merge back into life there quicker."

"Which one sir?"

"I'll let you decide, be ready to depart at 0900 hours"

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed" the Colonel looked at her in an appraising manner then returned to reading his paperwork.

Max turned on her heel and left, and as she walked back to her cell fear once more crept up on her but this time it was also for herself.

TBC


	2. Convergence

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N well this chapter's huge but I did warn you I was an epic type. Anyway thanks to those that reviewed and I hope you all enjoy the second instalment.

Italics flashback

**Chapter Two – Convergence**

Alec sat in his office, well it was more like a broom closet but he didn't complain, he had a desk and chair, minimalist was always good so he kept telling himself but deep down he longed for the creature comforts, alas he had a civilization to maintain. He sighed as he made his way through the various electronic and hard copy reports that were filtering in "It's lucky I have a natural flair for organization" he muttered to himself "otherwise I would never know where to begin, God I hate bureaucracy, give me a good cage fight any day" it still baffled him how he had ended up sitting here, responsibility oozing off of him, he sighed again, then noted he appeared to be doing a lot of that recently 'no more sighing, it has to be bad for my health' he stopped reading the computer screen. One thing the residents of TC had worked hard on was to ensure that they were technologically as capable as their enemies and Max's reign had ensured they had all the bells and whistles, well nearly.

Ducking his head outside of his broom closet Alec scanned central operations for Luke, who he spotted sitting at one of the banks of computer terminals 'does that guy ever sleep' Alec thought to himself before he headed over to have a chat.

"Hey Alec"

"Luke, got anything for me?"

"Sorry, it's all quiet in TC today"

"Any newbies entered?"

"No, the underground's reported no activity which has the department heads relieved"

"Good, let's hope it stays that way for a bit"

"You have to admit it's strange"

"Why's that?"

"Well the last six months has seen heightened activity, where have all these refugees been coming from?"

"I've been wondering that myself, I suppose we could ask around, something we should have probably done before, but you know this being the promised land transgenics not really keen to discuss their crappy lives it sorta seemed inappropriate to pry"

"I could get Stix onto it if you want" Luke suggested

"He's gonna love that" Alec smirked, Luke noticed and wondered if Alec's humour had returned from its extended hiatus.

"Okay Luke let me know if there are any rumblings, and give me a holler when Logan calls in"

"Sure thing boss" and Luke swivelled his chair around returning to his mistress, the bank of computers.

'Back to the bureaucracy I suppose' he thought as he headed back to his broom closet only to be stopped by Mole.

"Hey Mole, anything to report?"

"Nah, pretty boy its all quiet, too quiet if yah ask me" he was chomping on his tobacco pacifier as usual and Alec wondered if he had ever seen him without a stogie in his mouth.

"It only feels that way because of the heightened activity, it was bound to peter off sooner or later" Alec stated clapping Mole on the back.

"Still don't like" Mole gruffed then his lizard face took on a softer appearance if that's possible "Look about last night".

"Mole, you were simply expressing your feelings on the subject, and aren't I always pushing you to do so?"

"Yeah, but we're friends and I would hate"

"Hey big guy, you're not going to start cryin' are yah?"

"Hell no, ruin my tough guy image, just wanted to know that there's no hard feelings is all"

"Hey, I should be apologising to you, after all I did hinder your capacity to breathe, I'd say we're square on the expressing ourselves front"

"Good we can go back to being the tough bastards we've worked so hard to establish" and Mole laughed deeply slapping Alec on the back, then taking his stogie out of his mouth and pointing it at him he added "Just know that you can't put your life on hold indefinitely."

"Does it look like my life's on hold" Alec retorted waving his hands around.

Mole huffed and Alec continued back to his broom closet 'have I put my life on hold' he pondered 'I suppose it could look that way, after all when is an appropriate time to lay old ghosts to rest, maybe she's not coming back' and as quickly as he thought it he chastised himself for losing faith.

He sat down at his school desk, the only way to describe the surface that supported his computer and ever increasing piles of paper, when he got really bored he would entertain himself reading the what had been originally printed on the paper after all it was a rare commodity and they recycled 'We're environmentally conscious' he chuckled for the second time that day.

* * *

Logan had long ago left Sandeman's digs although his new accommodation was nothing to brag about, his luxury days had disappeared with the founding of _freak nation, _he liked causes and boy was this a cause and secretly he thought that maybe one day he would be in the echelons of history, although that wasn't why he was doing all this he reminded himself.

He brought up the photo of Max on his computer and studied it intently, terrified that he'd forget what she looked like, time slowly erasing the sound of her voice, her smell, the feel of her kiss. "Should I lay old ghosts to rest" he asked the picture, his faith of finding her slowly beginning to wane "Not today" he reassured himself then noticed the time and began patching in his video call to TC.

* * *

Alec was starting to get a serious headache from the over abundance of paperwork "whatever happened to a paperless society" he was frustrated, in need of action, in need of some kind of stimulation other than signing his name to authorise whatever was requested.

Layla stood at the door to Alec's broom closet watching him argue with himself, two years of uncertainty had taken its toll on her nerves. Their relationship although starting out as purely sexual had slowly turned into something else, but what it was still had her puzzled. Everyday she thought about cutting her loses and ending it and everyday she talked herself out of it because deep down she loved him and with all the uncertainties out there that was the only thing she had to cling to.

"I see you're hard at work" She quipped making him aware of her presence.

"Layla, how long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to see you internally arguing with yourself again" Alec put down the piece of paper he was studying signalling to her that he was giving her his full attention.

"So what's up?"

"We need to talk" He hated it when she said that and she knew it, cautiously she waited for his response.

"Now" he paused "I'm drowning in paper and Logan'll be calling in soon, it's not really the best time" he was trying to stall.

"You're stalling."

'She know's me too well' he thought "I'm not stalling, just busy, can't we discuss this tonight?"

"Sure, you eating in the dining room tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

"Probably, will give me a chance to catch up with all the department heads" Alec rose and circled his desk coming to stand in front of her "Was that all?"

"Yes, I should head back to orientation" and she turned to leave but stopped when she felt Alec's hand grasp her wrist. Layla turned and looked deep into his hazel eyes 'why did I have to go and fall in love with you?'

"I thought there were no newbies?" he questioned while trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"There aren't we're just being prepared is all, look I should go" Alec went to say something further but Layla instead sealed his lips with a kiss, turned and left the room.

"Hey Layla" Luke called after her as she left, she gave a friendly wave before disappearing from command.

"Yeah Luke?" Alec prodded bringing Luke's attention back to him.

"Logan's called in" Luke reported

"0900 hours on the dot, he never deviates" Alec muttered as he headed towards central operations with Luke shuffling behind him.

He made his way to the computer with Logan's face emblazoned on it "Hey Log, how is everything".

"Fine and TC?" Logan asked adjusting his glasses.

"Nothing new, so find anything" their conversations were always the same, every week discussing the lack of Intel on Max's location.

"No" Logan paused "Alec I've been thinking."

"That's a bit dangerous even for you" Alec chuckled for the third time and Luke decided that his humour had definitely returned to his relief.

"I see you're in a good mood" Logan retorted taking in Alec's appearance.

"Let's just say things are looking up, so what were you thinking."

"I think we should stop"

"Stop what Logan?"

"Looking"

Alec was silent acutely aware of the coincidence considering he had had the same thought not too long ago and with Logan stating it he couldn't help but seriously think that maybe it was time to lay old ghosts to rest. "I never thought I'd hear you say it."

"It's been three years Alec."

"Three years and almost 1 day, but who's counting" he started to nibble on his thumb "Why the change of heart?"

"Because I think its time" he sighed "are you angry?" Logan had been apprehensive about this conversation and not being able to read Alec's emotions was beginning to make him down right terrified of his reaction.

"No I'm not, and I agree, our resources have been stretched for too long"

"I'll still keep an ear out, but at this juncture it is futile to continue" Logan paused and Alec could swear the guy was trying not to cry "this doesn't mean I don't care" Alec was almost feeling sorry for him in seven years the furthest Logan had got with Max was first base.

"I know, I'm the same, man, look we have some Intel that needs to be gathered Luke will send you over the info if you're up for it"

"I'll see what I can dig up"

"Great, speak to you in a few days then" Alec then terminated the connection "Luke, archive all files pertaining to Max."

Luke although having overheard the conversation was still in shock "Are you sure boss?"

"Yes, and send that info over to Logan ASAP" he added before heading back to his broom closet to silently shed a single tear.

* * *

It was 0900 and Max was sitting comfortably in the back of an unmarked, black SUV her transport back to the life she had deserted three years ago. 513 was seated beside her going over the mission parameters.

"I've read the file 513."

"Just double checking that you fully understand the mission."

"Is that concern for me 513?" Max joked

"This mission reflects on me as much as it does on you after all I will be your contact" he responded mechanically.

Max sighed, she was finally getting to go home but under what she could only class as ridiculous circumstances, if it weren't so tragic she'd be laughing. The way her life had been it didn't surprise her that she was being sent in to spy on the community she helped to build, she thought it rather suited the trend of her life.

"We need a predetermined meeting place" 513 continued.

"The space needle, no one who knows me will question it, keeping my cover intact."

"I agree, we're assuming that they'll be keeping an eye on all communications in and out of TC so when you want to meet contact this pager number two hours beforehand, it should arouse less suspicion" he handed her a piece of paper and she quickly memorised the number then handed it back to 513. "And if you need to contact me?" she asked, 513 looked at her and placed a pager in her hands.

"Is this the best they could come up with?" she said stifling a laugh but 513 ignored her and continued on "The Colonel wants the first report in seven days that should give you enough time to re-establish yourself within the group."

"Hey you can page me two hours prior" she humoured, shaking the pager around to reiterate her own private joke.

"Hope is going with you?" 513 asked adopting a softer tone.

"Yes."

"How did you choose?"

"Why 513 there's hope for you yet" he looked at her confused "asking me questions outside the mission parameters, very un-super soldier of you don't you think" her anger at the question showing.

"It's within mission parameters, and besides the Colonel wishes to know" the softer tone now gone and replaced with disinterest.

"What afraid to ask me himself" she knew she should be more cautious around 513 but having spent two years in his company she sometimes managed to forget that he was the enemy. "I chose the weaker of the two" 513 jotted her response down in his mission report then the rest of the journey was continued on in silence.

* * *

Five hours had passed since Alec and Logan had decided to discontinue the search for Max and it had been business as usual. Alec was still seated at his school desk autographing requisition requests for pretty much anything a person could think of, he looked up to see Stix standing in his doorway "Pacifiers."

"Huh" Stix grunted confused.

"I have a requisition for pacifiers, what's wrong with sucking your thumb" he groaned signing the requisition and placing it in his 'pass on to the next unlucky paper shuffler' tray and returning his attention back to his visitor.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're been having trouble with some of the younger X-series mainly male X8's"

"What kind of trouble, and why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Well they've hit their teens, and well there's a few too many fights happening outside of training that has some of us concerned."

"Frustration"

"and adolescence"

"What do you suggest?"

"Occupying their time more, we've kept them in units but maybe it's time to consider housing them with older X series who could supply some discipline"

"Are we talking about family units here?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone expressed an interest in housing an X8?"

"We've been sounding everyone out and preliminary reports indicate that this is acceptable and achievable."

"How many X8s?"

"Roughly 100."

"Is that figure accurate?" Alec was concerned with that number, as far as he was aware not that many X8's had survived the destruction of Manticore.

"We've had 60 turn up in the past six months" Stix could see the worry on Alec's face but out of respect did not give away that fact.

"Did Luke ask you to find out where this influx is coming from?"

"Yes he did, and I'm on it, to be honest I wasn't too happy about it either."

"Didn't think you would be" Alec chuckled, number four, he was counting them now.

"You could have given the job to orientation" Stix had lost his military stance and was now being to whine.

"You're human resources, orientation can deal with the new ones" Alec stated wanting to resolve this minor inconvenience.

"Fine, and can't we think of some other name than human resources" Stix complained on average once a week with regards to his department's name and once a week Alec would give the same response "How about we call it mutant resources" they both started laughing noisily at their private joke that hadn't lost its humour over the years.

"I'll get that X8 solution moving" Stix spluttered through the laughing "and start interrogating the newbies."

"Gentle coaxing would be preferred," Alec cautioned even though he knew Stix was only joking.

"Fine boss man, I'm outta here" departing the broom closet leaving Alec to his paperwork again. He sat down at his desk realising he had spent all day with his cruel mistress and noted he was hungry "requisitions are just gonna have to wait while I go and requisition me some food" leaving his broom closet, sneaking through central operations thinking 'must fix me up a back entrance' a thought he had had on many occasions since taking up command. Once safely outside central operations and sure that no-one was going to flag him down he walked the streets of TC towards the dining hall, relishing the brief feeling of freedom before having to resume responsibility and greet the many residents of TC as he passed. He had realised a long time ago that leadership was mainly an exercise in PR, Max had been right when she had told him he was born for this, his charisma alone had guaranteed it.

* * *

Max looked up at the sign swinging from the side of the building that advertised Jam Pony, she bent down so that she was eye level with the little girl clasping her hand "let's hope Normal still works here" she whispered as she adjusted the girl's coat.

"Okay 452" the girl responded.

"Hope, while we're on this adventure call me mummy okay"

"Okay, mummy" she mimicked testing the word on her lips.

Max stood and still clasping Hope's hand retreated into Jam Pony.

Max stood in the entrance scanning the room for her ex employer and she saw him in his usual spot behind the bench and Max smiled warmly to herself before approaching.

"Hey Normal" she hollered.

Normal looked up faint recognition dawning at the voice that had so rudely called him. "Max?" he questioned unwilling to believe his own eyes.

"When have you ever called me Max, Normal" She jovially responded.

'Since I haven't seen you in three years" unable to hide the shock.

"Normal we need to talk" Max said in a hush.

"Sure, my office" and motioned for her to follow him having yet to notice the little girl.

* * *

513 stood at attention in the Colonel's office waiting for permission to speak.

"Report 513" the Colonel boomed.

"452 is in the field and should be either in the process or already have made contact with Terminal City Sir."

"Did she tell you how she was going to do that 513?" The Colonel asked.

"She refused sir"

"Well she's not jumping over the wall especially with the newgen at her heals, there must be some kind of underground. Make sure she informs you of how she got in at your next meet."

"Yes Sir."

"You're dismissed."

"Sir." 513 tentatively asked.

The Colonel although slightly taken aback by this forwardness kept his calm simply stating, "yes?"

"452 has officially requested an update on Faith at the next meet Sir."

'Is that concern I see in those eyes' the Colonel pondered and then responded "tell her what she needs to hear. Oh and send Collins in on your way out."

"Yes sir." 513 did an about face and marched out of the Colonel's office.

Mr Collins entered "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, first things first, assign 513 a new breeding partner I think he's gotten far to attached to the his current breeding partner 452."

"Is that wise sir, they had an 80 success rate."

"With no success thus far, no it's time to separate them." The Colonel decided.

"Do you want him removed from the current mission?"

"Not at this stage, but monitor things closely."

"Sir, why are we sending someone in now?" Mr Collins asked the Colonel "why not years ago?"

"The Government wants Intel, and with the new committee set up to decide the final solution they feel it is a necessary step. It was fine to leave the Terminal City transgenics alone as their numbers were insignificant and after the military disaster 3 ½ years ago it just made sense to leave them be as long as they stayed behind the fence."

"But now?" Collins pushed.

"With the collapse of Genco's facility six months ago and over 1000 transgenics unaccounted for we can only assume they are headed for Terminal City greatly boosting the numbers which has the Government concerned."

"I see" Mr Collins now understanding the gravity of the situation.

* * *

Logan was still struggling with his decision considering not long before his announcement he was determined to push on. 'She'll come back, she has too' he thought, his love still burning strong. Apart from his obsession with Max he was also obsessed with finding a cure so he could touch Max and over the past year had been trying gene therapy, which although only just past the experimental stage, was showing some promise and was hoping for a full recovery in another 3 months, very science fiction but then so was the virus, Max had opened his eyes to so many things and now he believed everything including but narrowly the existence of aliens (when he saw one he would be fully committed to the belief).

The info that Alec had asked Luke to send through had arrived and Logan was perusing the information. Alec was planning a heist he noted 'he must be restless' various resources were needed including blueprints and Logan was only too happy to have something to take his mind off the decision he made earlier, it actually almost felt like old times except of course no Max. He sighed, he seemed to sigh a lot more recently maybe due to the lack of human company, and he kept telling himself he should get out more but it never progressed beyond his thoughts.

Logan looked at the photo of Max still gracing his computer screen, he gently ran a finger down her face then closed the file and started tapping away at his keyboard, he was a hacker and what better enjoyment than to hack, going out would have to wait for another day.

* * *

"So" Normal said, Max and he had sat in silence for five minutes after entering his office mainly due to Normal's shock over Hope.

"Is the kid yours?" he continued

"None of your business" Max cautioned as she pulled Hope up onto her knees.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you still the last stop on the underground?" She leaned in and whispered "cause I want in to Terminal City"

"Yes"

"When do you leave" Max continued

"I've got five going in at dawn tomorrow" his shock now subsided

"You can make that seven now" Max said matter-of-factly as she caressed a now sleeping Hope's hair "Oh and Normal"

"Yes Max"

"Don't let them know we're coming"

"Sure, I'll stash you with the others till tomorrow"

"We're not illegal drugs Normal" she squealed unintentionally.

"Yes but you are illegal" Normal noticed Max's confused look. "It's a recent development, transgenics were, I suppose, unclassified until the new committee decided to classify them in the interim"

"So effectively, I disappear for 3 years and we take a step back, whatever happened to progress" Max grumbled as she stood and transferred a sleeping Hope onto her hip 'too much excitement' she mused.

"Follow me" he ushered them out of his office and lead them upstairs to the second floor and into one of the dingy rooms where five other transgenics waited patiently to enter the promised land.

Normal returned to his office and shut the door, he sat at his desk and then dialled a number to a voice mailbox "I've got a package, delivery tomorrow" and then he hung up.

* * *

Dusk had been and gone but central operations was still buzzing at least for another hour before most would head to the dining hall for a well-earned meal.

Luke's computer began to flash letting him know that voicemail had a message and when he heard Normal's voice he wasn't surprised.

Luke tried to reach Alec on his comms link unsuccessfully "Someone find me Alec" Luke hollered above the noise "We've got a package coming in at dawn"

Alec was at medical when an over excited X6 named Fizz rushed in to give him the news. Fizz was a slight looking X7 with chocolate brown hair and an over exuberance of energy which amazed even Alec considering he used to be considered one of the more hyperactive in TC.

For some reason news of a package always got the citizens excited although Alec didn't know why, it meant more mouths to feed, more resources used and more restless transgenics to entertain and at the rate they were going they were slowly outgrowing Terminal City a thought that worried him. He shrugged that off banishing it to his think about later stockpile instead focusing back to the package.

"Why didn't Luke just get me on the comms link" he asked

"He tried" Fizz said and Alec stuck his hand in his pocket 'musta left it in my office again' he thought.

"Fizz has orientation been informed?" Alec probed

"I don't think so?"

"Well skip along and let them in on the excitement"

"Right away"

Ivy who had been talking to Alec before the interruption about medical needs spoke "Guess I should get my team ready, suppose you're going to want the usual?"

"Its good to know I have a tight ship around here" Alec chuckled, 'that makes eight times today' he thought 'why am I feeling remotely happy'.

Ivy lightly nudged him to gain his attention again "You want the usual or are you adding mind probing this time" her joke not lost on him.

"Very funny Ivy, we're not Manticore you know"

"I know" She laughed then seriously said, "Have you ever considered that the new ones aren't either."

"I never considered that, it seems absurd"

"So is the idea of Manticore" Ivy continued, "The only reason I mention it is because we been going back through the information we've been gathering and there are subtle differences"

"Differences?"

"Look we really don't have the time to sit down and discuss it now, but how about tomorrow after the package delivery"

"Sounds like a date"

"You wish" Ivy blushed, she was not going to deny that Alec was gorgeous and although she had suffered a minor infatuation in the past and had had the briefest of flings with him her brain had won and decided not to have the fling and move on. Ivy had been one of Alec more serious relationships if you could call it that and Ivy had not made the Alec's women who hate me list seeing as she is one of the rare ones that actually dumped him much to his shock at the time. He still admired her, she was classic Aryan stock, blonde hair cut in a French bob and blue eyes and he couldn't deny that he wouldn't mind the opportunity to get more intimate with her again he mused.

"Look I've got to get organised but shall we say we get an early dinner in the dining hall tomorrow and I can fill you in on what we've found out"

"Sounds good to me" accepting the invitation and leaving medical to head back to central operations before heading to the dining hall with the other department heads. As he strutted down the streets of TC he had a weird feeling about tomorrow something was bugging him but he couldn't think what and he also remembered Layla and her _we need to talk _announcement this morning, deciding to not worry about his weird feeling and work through possible distraction scenarios to avoid the talk that Layla had planned, of course there was only one distraction scenario and he grinned knowing it was something they would both enjoy.

Alec reached central operations with a huge grin plastered on his face and confronted by TC's department heads "Hey guys" they all nodded in response.

Stix piqued up "can we forgo the meal Alec seeing as we've got a package in at dawn"

"Is this all we're talking about" Alec inwardly grumbled 'and why do we refer to transgenics entering TC as package, maybe the thrill, God who knows'

"Fine is there anything vitally important to announce, or has it been all quiet in TC today" all the department heads each responded with nothing to report and started to head back to their various areas and buildings.

Alec spotted Mole and decided if his dinner plans were off then he could at least visit the Mutant Arms and get a scotch before he tried out his only distraction scenario on Layla. "Hey Mole" he called strolling up to the green lizard.

"What's up?" Mole questioned as Alec headed his way.

"Fancy a drink at the bar?"

"Why not, it's too quiet round here, starting to give me the creeps."

"That's the word of today - quiet."

"Sure is this is the quietest it's been in months"

"And it looks like its about to pick up again" Alec added making his way out of central command yet again that day 'I should really just turn my broom closet into an office/bedroom save me time' yet another thought he had had time again since being in command.

* * *

Dawn was about ½ hour away Max guessed as she looked out of the tiny stained window, she couldn't see Terminal City but she could sense it and nervousness was beginning to set in, 3 years is a long time especially when you didn't tell anyone you were going in the first place. She looked down at Hope, the two year old slept peacefully and then returned her gaze to the window and wondered how Faith was.

Normal had commandeered a van which all the transgenics had clambered into with Normal in the driver's seat, it was deathly quiet on the streets and Normal drove cautiously so as not to have any unnecessary attention. He was transporting the soon to be new residents of TC to the boundary of no man's land and from there they would be accompanied by TC transgenics to a secret entrance hidden from the outside world. The entrance was roughly one of ten entrances that TC had that were unknown except for one that Normal knew about considering he was the last port of call for transgenics wanting to get into TC.

In the early days it had been easy to get into Terminal City but then the army moved in and a no man's land was declared around TC anybody discovered in no man's land was immediately detained hence the need for the underground to aide transgenics wishing to get into TC, the promised land.

"Okay we're here" Normal whispered to the transgenics.

"What happens now?" Max asked seeing that the streets were completely empty.

"We wait" Normal replied.

5 minutes passed and Max was getting nervous about the situation, she didn't like it and was already assessing ways to get her and Hope to safety.

"Here we go people" Normal squeaked enthusiastically as several people emerged from a warehouse and cautiously made there way towards Normal's vehicle.

"Hey Dits" Normal greeted

"Normal, these the newbies" Dits asked looking into the vehicle pausing briefly on Max then returning his attention to the driver.

"Yes, more recruits for you, okay people you're moving" and the transgenics clambered out of the vehicle and followed their three transgenic guides into the warehouse. As Max walked with Hope in tow she turned to see Normal wave quickly then drive away and as Max entered the warehouse she knew she just didn't want to continue this adventure as she had described it to Hope.

* * *

Alec had awoken with a smile on his face, last nights distraction scenario had been highly successful and pleasurable Alec noted. He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans that had been tossed onto the floor last night. He walked to the doorway and then turned and looked fondly at Layla still sleeping peacefully 'I'll give her another ½ hour' he thought then made his way into the only other room in their crapped abode.

"Where the hell did I put that comms link " he grumbled as he began searching the messy stack of papers on the only table and then moved to look on the bench in the area of the room designated as the kitchen. His comms link was resting in a bowl with other bits and pieces 'must take better care of this' he thought as he put it to his ear. He heard movement from the bedroom and turned to see Layla walking over to him.

"Were you going to wake me?" she asked lazily.

"In another ½ hour, I imagine the newbies are still in medical. Coffee?"

"Sounds good, anyway before you interrupted me with you distraction" she winked "I really needed to talk to you." Alec knew he had only stalled but had hoped it would have lasted longer that it did "Shoot." He said.

"I'm pregnant," She blurted out.

Alec was speechless unsure of how to respond and then his comms link crackled into life and he broke eye contact with Layla focusing his attention on Luke's voice in his ear.

"What's up Luke, I take it the newbies arrived."

Yes, but I think you should get down here ASAP, Ivy just sent over her report and there's something you need to see

"Just spit it out Luke."

And then Alec heard Mole's booming voice in his ear Just get down here pretty boy .

"Fine, fine, I'm coming have a coffee ready" Alec then turned to Layla "I'm sorry I have to go, can we pick this up later?"

"Sure Alec." Layla knowing that her being pregnant was the disaster that she had feared. Alec leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips then left the cramped confines of their living quarters. Layla wanted to lay on the bed and cry but instead got dressed and headed to orientation at this point she needed anything to take her mind off the events of the morning.

Alec walked into central operations and noticed the excessive activity, he made his way over to Luke and Mole, allowing the green lizard to place a coffee in his hand "trust me Alec you're probably going to want something stronger so I've got the scotch on standby."

"So what's so urgent?" Alec asked his interest rising.

"The list of newbies has our attention" Luke filled in.

"What's so special about the list?"

"Nothing more what's on the list."

"Luke stop being cryptic and let him read the list" Mole intergected.

Alec looked at the list of newbies on the Luke's computer screen thinking everything appeared normal until he reached the sixth designation and name on the list.

"Is it a typo?" he asked his companions almost afraid to believe what he was seeing were true.

"No" they both chorused, and Luke continued, "Max designation 452 is currently in medical."

But Alec didn't wait to hear the end of Luke's sentence he was already on his way to medical.

* * *

Max stood quietly in the room she had been shown to, anxious knowing that sooner or later those she had left behind would be alerted to her presence. She was scared and looked over at Hope who was playing with a doll one of the medical staff had given her. Since arriving Max had yet to recognise a familiar face 'there are so many new people here, it's changed so much' she thought as she continued to wait.

Suddenly the door swung open and finally she saw a familiar face.

"Max?" Alec cautiously asked.

"I've come home Alec" Max responded and then Hope stood up and pointed at Alec.

"Who's that mummy?" her curiosity questioned.

TBC


	3. In over my head

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N I'm concerned this story is beginning to drag – if you want me to quicken the pace then let me know but being an epic type also means lots of sub plots that I have to manage. Anyway thanks for all the great feedback it seriously is spurring me on hence the reason I'm spoiling you with juicy updates.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Three – In Over My Head**

Layla walked through the streets of TC slowly making her way to orientation lost in the misery of the morning's events. A small part of her had allowed for hope that Alec would embrace the news and she would finally have the security that she had craved for so long. She found her need for security ironic considering her origins but then she was a female and her human side subconsciously desired what all women wanted a man who would love her and protect her.

As she walked she became acutely aware of the odd stares she was getting from the other residents of TC and even a few whispers, she quickened her pace feeling self aware and as the orientation building came into view practically ran. However, orientation didn't prove any different from the streets, she was still getting the stares.

She marched into her department head's office and slumped down in the chair opposite his desk.

"Hey Layla" Case greeted as he looked up from his computer screen.

"Hey Case" slouching even further into the chair.

This didn't go unnoticed "So I've just been going over the preliminary reports on the newbies that entered this morning" Case eyed Layla, his intuition telling him something was bothering her, but even though he was only in his twenties he had a wisdom beyond his years that told him not to push.

"So do I get one of these Newbies Case?"

"Well you're already dealing with forty" still trying to decide whether to burden Layla with more bad news after all Max had become somewhat a legend in recent years and the news of her arrival was bound to cause a stir.

"Most of those are ready to have the apron strings permanently detached, I could handle one more."

"I think you should stick to the ones you've already got."

"And leave me with nothing to do in two weeks time, come on Case I'm the best guardian you have."

"They'll be more newbies, we seem to have a never ending supply which as you probably know is starting to raise some eyebrows."

"I say the more the merrier" Layla scoffed "Just give me one of them already."

"All have been assigned guardians bar two, however, I think you should know something before you accept this."

"Why so cryptic Case, you're almost as bad as everyone out there," she said pointing out the window and Case allowed a moment of confusion to paint his face.

"You haven't heard then?"

"Heard what?" Layla was starting to get slightly peeved Case was not known for skirting around a topic and here he was doing exactly that.

"Max, designation 452 entered TC this morning" Case said slowly almost too slowly for Layla it felt like she was having salt rubbed vigorously into an already infected wound.

"There must be some mistake?" was all she could think of to say.

"They ran her DNA, no mistake, I'm sorry that I was the one to tell you."

"That would explain the stares, news travels fast doesn't it" trying to adopt a happy tone quite unsuccessfully.

"Well its rather big news, the founder of TC returning." He relaxed into his chair.

"I'll take the other one then, give Max to someone else." No way she was going to help Max ease back into life at TC, she may be a warm and caring transgenic but everyone has limits.

"Unfortunately, they come as one, so you either take Max or sit this one out, it's up to you." Case had dropped his softer tone and sat up in his chair looking for the file on Max that had been prepared and handed to him not ten minutes before Layla plonked herself in his free chair.

Layla had to think about this hard and fast either decision had consequences "Would you think any less of me if I sat this one out?" she finally asked.

"No, in my opinion I think you should, considering there are personal factors to take into consideration."

"Thanks, I suppose I should go and cut some apron strings instead hey." She rose from her chair and let her eyes casually rest on Max's file still resting on the desk before her, Case noticed and placed a hand firmly on the file "Don't you have some work to do Layla."

* * *

Central operations was bursting with news of Max, it had spread like wildfire and people kept running in saying "Have you heard the news?" which was now being forced out by a very hyperactive Fizz only to be cut short by Mole saying "Twenty times already, scat squirt." And Fizz shocked left with his tail between his legs.

"If one more person runs in here with the happy news I'm bound to do something gruesome." Mole gruffed as an ecstatic X8 ran into central operations, Mole took one look and boomed "Don't you dare" causing the X8 to run aware in fear.

"It is happy news," Luke babbled.

"Its weird if you ask me" Mole said removing his stogie and pointing it at Luke, one of his favourite things to do "Has anyone bothered to ask why she's showed up now and where the hell has she been for three years."

"I'm sure she will undergo a full debrief" Luke then turned back to his computer at the sound of an incoming call.

"Hey, Luke" Logan greeted.

"Ah, hey Logan how are you?" Luke really not wanting to be the one to tell him.

"Fine, is Alec around, I've got an update on that Intel he asked me to get" Logan was preoccupied and didn't notice the look of fear on Luke's face.

"Um he's currently at medical, we had a kind of interesting development here this morning." Luke knew someone had to tell the guy.

"What kind of development?" Logan asked his curiosity nudged.

"Well you know how we've been looking for Max for three years."

Logan almost fell out of his seat "Alec got a lead?"

"He didn't need to she sorta just walked into TC this morning." Luke breathed deeply relieved it was over with.

"Max is there" Logan unable to hide his enthusiasm.

"Yes, she's currently in medical with Alec."

"Luke, get me into TC now."

"You know I need authorisation for that."

"Just do it would you, I think this counts as extreme circumstances." Logan's frustration broiling over.

"I'll have to get Alec to clear it, will get back to you in a couple of hours." Luke now kicking himself for telling Logan and wondered if there was anyway to stall the imminent wrath of his boss, he somehow didn't feel that Alec would regard this as an extreme circumstance.

* * *

The eight members of the newly founded committee to draft the final solution sat in the large conference room. They had a difficult task ahead of them although in the next six months the fate of the transgenic community behind the walls of Terminal City in Seattle would be decided.

Senator Druitt sat at the head of the board table and addressed the eight other members. "I'm sure I do not need to stress the importance of the questions we have been asked to discuss and answer, the most important being - should the TC transgenics be afforded the same human rights as us." The eight members nodded their agreement to the Senator's words.

"Firstly though I think we should decide whether or not to invite a TC representative to sit on this committee" the boardroom was suddenly in an uproar with all the committee members rising and voicing an opinion at once.

* * *

Alec stood in shock his eyes darting from Max then to the little girl standing by her side pointing at him. For the first time in his life he had no witty comeback, no smart remark he was totally incapable of living up to the name that Max gave him.

Ivy had followed Alec into the room and had witnessed the unusual reunion, Alec still hadn't said anything and Ivy really needed to get Max off to orientation.

"Alec could I speak to you" Ivy summoned.

Alec snapped out of his imposed speechlessness "Sure Ivy" looking at Max he silently told her he'd be back and followed Ivy out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I had expected" Max thought.

Alec was now sitting in the medical waiting area with Ivy beside him "Is it her?"

Ivy placed her hand on his knee in a comforting gesture "Yes, we ran DNA tests just to make sure, it's definitely her."

"And the child."

"Max is the biological mother" Ivy not sure what relevance this news had.

"I suppose us keeping Max's return quiet is out of the question?"

"Sorry, but news travels fast and in the case of this news it travelled even faster" Ivy looked sympathetically at Alec, during their brief fling he had opened up a crack with regards to Max but only a crack.

"Ivy" he looked pleadingly with his eyes "what do I do?"

"What you always do Alec, lead" she removed her hand from his knee and stood up "I can take her and Hope over to orientation, until you can sort this all out in your head."

"Hope?"

"That's what she called the child."

* * *

Layla sat at her desk cutting the metaphorical apron strings of those newbies no longer needing a guardian. She had spent the morning meeting with a few of her newer charges desperately trying to take her mind off everything but she couldn't help it her mind kept wandering back to how Max's return would destroy her life.

By about mid morning Layla just couldn't stay focused and after making some lame excuse to Case was walking down the main corridor of orientation leaving for the remainder of the day.

She stopped briefly to discuss a case with a fellow guardian and that's when she saw the woman whose shadow she had willing lived in for two years.

Max held Hope's hand tightly as she followed Ivy down the main corridor of the orientation building, she was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with the stares and they were starting to upset Hope as well. Max's eyes were darting around taking mental notes of everything she saw and then her eyes spotted a woman who's stare was not one of curiosity but venom, she didn't know her but made a mental note to find out who she was.

Layla stared at Max her jealousy surfacing in her eyes and then she saw the child Max was tenderly dragging behind her and Layla lost it, running from the building determined not to let anyone she her tears.

The buzz of the corridor halted ever so briefly as everyone watched a fast retreating Layla, of course everyone had a theory and now the orientation corridor came alive with more speculation at Layla's hasty departure. Max didn't know what to think she continued to follow Ivy who lead her into a small room and then left her there.

Max sat down in one of the two chairs that were there. "I'm getting the impression they really don't know what to do with us Hope." The little girl looked confused and started to climb into her mother's lap.

"Where is Faith?" she asked her mother.

Max lifted Hope up onto her lap and hugged the child close to her heart "Faith is back at base."

"Why?" Max wasn't sure how to respond to that question so tried to change the topic with the two year old "Hope, we can't talk about Faith while we're here okay"

"Why?"

Max had never really had a chance to me a mother to Hope and wasn't really sure how to handle the situation, she had dreamt about spending time with her daughter like this with no guards or 513 looking on, being able to hug her and now she was lost, it was so foreign to her.

"We want her to be safe don't we?'

"Yes"

"And the only way to keep her safe is to not talk about her, understand?"

"Yes, mommy" Hope said confirming she understood.

This new place to Hope was strange, no marching, no yelling, no learning, and she was still trying to figure out the concept of playing. Hope may be 2 ½ but she was highly intelligent and had the mental capacity of a five year old much to the delight of the Colonel he was very pleased with his little 'newgen' who had made a fine addition to his facility.

Max held Hope tighter still not willing to let her mind wander to Faith, cutting her emotions off from the decision she was forced to make, her only comfort knowing that Hope was safe because Max wasn't planning on taking her back even if it meant the Colonel's wrath.

* * *

Alec walked into central operations after leaving Max with Ivy still having said nothing to her. Luke flagged him down filling him in on the Logan conversation and much to Luke's relief Alec said a simple yes and marched off to his broom closet leaving Luke to organise Logan's entry into TC.

Layla had run straight to Alec's office after running out of operations only to find he wasn't there, so she sat down and waited. She turned around to Alec slamming the door behind him then stopping short at seeing her sitting there, waiting for him, in all the confusion he had completely forgotten about Layla.

"Have you heard?" he asked knowing a huge argument was about to happen.

"Case told me." Layla replied mechanically.

"And?" Alec prodded.

"And what, she's back, not much I can do, I'm pregnant, again not much I can do, at this point I have no control over my life, I have no control over your life and all I know is it's her fault." She screamed while mentally telling herself not to cry, 'don't let him see you cry'.

"God Layla you're being melodramatic" he shouted back.

"Tell me you're not going to run into her arms, tell me you're not going to try and woe her, Alec there are two things I know, one is that I love you and two is that you love her, you always have, I knew that when I allowed this to continue" She knew she was ranting but it felt good, it felt good to direct her anger.

"Layla, there was no certainty with our relationship, you always knew that, and to be honest I don't know what's going to happen, so much has happened in the last few hours and I'm still trying to get my head around all of it." Alec ran his fingers through his hair knowing deep down he should have cut Layla lose long ago, he just couldn't give her what she wanted and he had been selfish after all he enjoyed her company but he would never love her.

"I'm moving back into my apartment, I think its best."

"Layla, that's not necessary."

"It is Alec, better I do it now rather than wait for you to tell me what I already know."

"Layla" he pleaded grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me, I should have done this a long time ago." She said shrugging him off and opening the door to leave his office "I have one final question, is the child yours?"

"I really don't know." He muttered as Layla turned and left leaving Alec to figure out how his life got so screwed up but before he did that he needed to have a talk with Case over at orientation.

* * *

Max sat across from the X5 that had been appointed her and Hope's guardian, her name was Mel and she was tall, slim and blonde with green eyes and Max couldn't help thinking if Alec had slept with her.

"You've caused quite a stir" Mel commented as she looked through Max's case file.

"What can I say, it wasn't intended" Max really wanted to get this over and done with to be honest she didn't see the point in being here or having a guardian considering she had founded TC and had set up the orientation program to begin with.

"I assume I don't have to outline the purpose of having a guardian?" Mel asked.

"I set the program up so your assumptions are correct, to be honest I really don't know why I'm having to go through all of this."

"A lot has changed, and command felt it would be best to help reassimilate you." Mel was emotionless while talking to Max but inside she was dancing at the honour and trust she had been given in helping Max and her daughter.

"Don't you mean Alec thought it would be best, probably worried I'm going to want Leadership back." Max chuckled and slowly Mel joined her curious as to how Max could be so light hearted considering.

When the laughter had subsided Mel continued, "First thing is to find you and Hope some living quarters" there was a light tap on the door and Case entered "Could you step outside for a minute Mel" then turned to Max "Sorry to interrupt Max, by the way I am Case department head of orientation." Mel rose from her seat and left the small room, Case closed the door behind him.

Outside in the corridor Mel talked to Case "So what's up?"

"I've just been speaking with Alec, and he's made some _requests _with regards to Max."

"He has" She asked intrigued while Case handed her a few sheets of paper.

"It's all there" Case said his eyes reprimanding her for her excessive interest.

"Thank you, I should get back to Max, she's getting antsy and Hope's hungry so I want to get them over to the dining hall pretty soon."

"Mel, this whole thing with Max is rather sensitive."

"I realise that Case."

"A lot of things regarding Max are myth she's like a ghost that has recorporealised and I am sure that the Legend is far more exaggerated than the fact."

"Do you think Alec and Max ever"

Case quickly stopped Mel's line of questioning, "It's none of our business Mel"

"Still Layla must be upset, Max's memory _has_ been Alec's mistress"

"Let's keep this to ourselves okay and remember that Max needs our help as much as Layla does maybe more so."

"I understand, I really should get back." Mel said going to open the door to the room she had left Max in, Case nodding and watching Mel disappear into the room again.

Max sat patiently, that's one thing she had learnt in her three years away, how to be patient. She heard the door open and watched as Mel entered and reclaimed her seat.

"Is everything alright?" Max asked.

"Fine." Mel responded as she scanned the sheets of paper Case had given her.

"Umm, earlier when I was being brought here, in the corridor a women fled as she saw me, who was she?" Mel jolted not anticipating this question, sure she hadn't seen the incident but had heard about it on her way to greet Max.

"We really should focus on your housing situation, Alec has requested that you are given assigned the empty living quarters next to his" She paused "are you comfortable with that?"

"How convenient, do I have a choice?" Max mocked.

Mel wasn't really sure how to respond to Max's mocking, everyone in TC had a choice but then no-body had been ordered to live next door to the leader of TC.

"Of course you have a choice."

"I'm fine with that, when can I see Alec?"

"Not till tomorrow I'm afraid."

"Why is that?" Max slightly agitated at this news.

"Well he's a busy man and we have several requisition teams going out tonight, Alec is heading one of the teams."

"Is that something he does often" Max asked.

"Only when he fancies a bit of action, sparring can only burn off so much excess energy and well people figure he misses the excitement, can't be fun stuck in central operations drowning in paper day in day out."

"Suppose not, when do we eat?" Max realising that Hope was probably starving.

"We can go to the dining hall now if you want."

"Good" Max retorted, standing up and grabbing Hope who had been quietly sitting on the floor playing with the doll while Max and Mel had talked.

TBC


	4. The quiet before the storm

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics flashback

**Chapter Four – The Quiet Before the Storm**

Dusk was falling across the northern hemisphere.

Max was standing by the window in her new living quarters looking down on the place that beared no resemble to what she had left behind. Hope tottered over to her and tugged on her arm "when are we going home mommy?" Max looked down at her daughter "This is home Hope" but she didn't understand and Max sat down on the floor next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"This is our new home" Max said removing some hair that had fallen in Hope's eyes, the same eyes as her father.

"Will Faith come?" Hope asked as she played with her mother's hair, she had started to get the hang of playing. Max didn't answer just hugging Hope tighter relishing the feeling that brought and silently she said 'I hope so'.

* * *

Layla sat curled up on the old couch of her old apartment watching the door hoping that Alec would come bursting in but knowing that wouldn't happen. She rested her hand on her stomach still unsure what she was going to do now "It looks like it just you and me" she spoke with a sorrowful smile all she could hope for now was that Alec would want a part in the life of the child she was carrying, his child. 

The finality of the situation was mortifying as her overwhelming emotions slowly crushed her.

"How did I end up here" she was angry and her body was convulsing with it she wanted to throw something, she needed to throw something and headed to the cabinets in her makeshift kitchen and began throwing anything that was breakable and watched as the mug, 2 plates and a glass smashed into tiny pieces on her floor. Still angry Layla's hand unconsciously found the tiny ceramic angel that Alec had given her and she threw it and watched as it smashed into tiny pieces and her heart broke again as she rushed over and tenderly gathered the tiny pieces together while she cried.

* * *

Alec stood in the mission room facing the five requisition teams that were heading out that night. They were busily doing one final check before they headed out after dark to there various targets. Alec could feel the adrenalin inside him bubbling as the excitement increased he relished these missions it gave him a sense of freedom, he could be like everyone else for a few hours. 

Alec ended the requisition briefing the same way he always did "come back safe people, okay lets head out."

The teams disbanded heading towards the armoury and equipment building where Mole was waiting to load them up before they headed out via one of TC's secret exits. Alec was then alone pausing before following, he was waiting for Mel seeing as he hadn't had a chance to catch up with her sooner. He heard a light tap at the door "Hi, Mel."

"Hey Alec" she stepped inside.

"Is she settled?"

"Yes, the quarters next to yours."

"Good" he paused "how is she?"

"Humorous" Mel responded confusing Alec "she kept chuckling"

"Oh, did she mention anything about where she's been?"

"No" Mel was beginning to worry that Alec was going to assign her that task.

"Thanks" Alec whispered catching Mel off guard.

"Sure" and she left Alec alone.

* * *

Senator Druitt stood in her kitchen waiting for the water to boil, she desperately wanted a cup of coffee and hurriedly drummed her fingers on the counter impatiently. She was tired from the day's events and was nervous about the task ahead of her, uncertain as to whether she was a good candidate to determine the fate of the transgenics. 

She was raised a Catholic and it wasn't until later in life she began to question her religion, her faith was faltering and she knew it wouldn't help her with this new burden instead deciding to let her heart guide her. Although logic and information told her that the transgenics were a threat her heart softly murmured that what the government was proposing to do was wrong.

The water was boiled and the Senator made her coffee then with the soothing heat caressing her hands sat on the couch to silently review the day's meeting. It was close but the committee had decided to invite a TC representative if only to prove they were the monsters that the press had depicted, however, she felt that they would be shown something completely different. She sipped her coffee and rested her head on the back of the couch as she curled her feet up on the couch.

* * *

513 stood in front of the cell door behind him a guard hovering, the door slide open and he stepped in remaining still until the door closed again. 

A woman hopped up off the bed before him "where's 682?" she asked.

"I'm your new breeding partner 601" she shrugged and began removing her clothes, 513 mimicking his face expressionless but his heart softly crying for he had fallen in love with 452.

* * *

Logan's leg was twitching with nerves as he sat in front of his computer doing some last Intel gathering for Alec before he made his trip into TC. By his door rested a packed bag, the sun was just about to sink below the horizon and the natural light was slowly failing as he shut down his computer. 

He was apprehensive about his reunion with Max, he sat in silence as the darkness engulfed him letting his leg twitch eyeing the bag he had packed unable to move, to take that step, he had dreamed of this day for so long and now he wasn't sure he wanted to go.

* * *

It was dark and Alec and his team were standing by one of the exits to TC waiting to go. Luke rushed up to him "Logan should be arriving at dawn, he's going through the transgenic underground". 

"Fine" Alec acknowledged, "Let me know when he gets in."

"Sure thing boss, I'll let you get back to it" Luke chorused before jogging back to central command.

He looked at his men and nodded his head letting them know they were moving out and silently they let the darkness that blanketed Seattle engulf them.

* * *

Six souls whispered an inaudible pray to a God they didn't believe in to give them courage.

* * *

Max sat in darkness with Hope sleeping in her arms afraid to move in case it all came crashing down. It was late the first hints of morning would come soon and with it a new day that would also bring new fears. 

She heard his footsteps on the stairs, she had recognised them she hadn't been sure she would and she waited listening to the footsteps and then she heard them pause outside her door she held her breath waiting for him to knock and he did.

She slowly but gracefully stood up still holding Hope in her arms and walked over to the couch gently laying her down and briefly touching the child's hair as she whimpered. Then she walked to the door placing a finger to her lips signalling Alec to be quiet.

He walked in and watched Max quietly close the door behind him and then stand in front of him expectantly.

"Are you alright?" he whispered carefully raising a hand to remove a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I'm fine, how was your little outing?"

"Exhilarating."

"Same old Alec" she quipped.

"But is it the same old Max" his tone sombre.

"It's the same old Max" she reassured.

"Max where have you been?" he had yet to properly touch her afraid she were an apparition.

Max had known that was the first question he would ask and she also knew it was a question she couldn't answer so instead she leaned in and kissed him with all the pain, passion and love that she felt and Alec responded wrapping his arms around her afraid to let go.

* * *

And in a base faraway from Terminal City, Faith awoke screaming "452". 

TBC


	5. Logan's coffin

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Five – Logan's Coffin**

Logan arrived in TC as the sun was slowly breaking the horizon, it had been three years since he had stepped foot inside the City. Dits, one of his transgenic guides, led him towards central operations while his other companions were taken to medical. As he walked he marvelled at how much the place had changed sensing Alec's leadership all around him.

He strolled into central operations and was greeted by Luke "hey Logan how was your trip?"

"It went smoothly, could I see her?" Logan didn't want to waste time with pleasantries.

"Sure, I'll just go a get Alec for you" Luke said before bustling off leaving Logan standing awkwardly amongst the buzz.

Luke entered the doorway to Alec's broom closet where Alec and Max were waiting "He's just arrived and is asking to see you Max" Luke chirped.

"Are you ready for this?" Alec asked her looking concerned.

"Yes, where's Hope?" she didn't like being away from her for too long.

"She's at the crèche, don't worry she's fine" then turning to Luke "Tell Logan I'll be right out."

"Sure thing boss" and Luke turned to go and tell Logan.

"You know you haven't asked" Max whispered.

"I can ask later, I had better go and put Logan out of his misery, wait here I'll bring him to you." Alec hugged her before exiting to retrieve Logan his heart slumped.

Max waited, she wasn't ready to see Logan but also understood it couldn't wait and she dreaded what she had to say. She decided to sit down too nervous to stand without swaying, it was like waiting for an injection she just wanted to get it over and done with.

Alec returned with Logan in tow and showed him into his broom closet and then retreated allowing Logan time alone with Max.

"Hey you" Logan said.

"Hey yourself" Max responded, standing up.

Logan moved forward but Max retreated slightly her arms defensively folded in front of her body.

"I've been undergoing gene therapy and the prognosis is good, its estimated in three months I shouldn't have any problems with the retrovirus, that's good news right?" Logan concerned at the reception he had got.

"That is good news, Logan" Max sighed.

"What's wrong Max?"

"Alec told me you never gave up on me" Max stated.

"Of course not, I love you" he declared.

"Logan, you're holding onto an echo of what we once felt for each other. It's not fair to either of us, you need to lay _us _to rest. I just don't love you _that way_ anymore, I'm sorry." Max said leaving Logan stunned.

"You don't beat around the bush do you" Logan retorted.

"I've got three years to catch up on I don't have time to tiptoe, I appreciate what you've done but I won't stay with you out of a sense of loyalty" Max stated angrily.

"I wouldn't want you to Max, does this have anything to do with Alec?" Logan said trying to keep his voice even.

"I love you both, and I've had three years to make a choice and I'm sorry if this is hard for you to hear but in the end my love for Alec kept me alive and gave me hope not you." Max hated hurting him after all he had done but she had changed it was needed and sickeningly inevitable and with those words she had hammered in the final nail to the coffin that was Max's love for Logan.

"I'm still your friend Max" Logan whispered realising now that this was what he had feared by coming here.

"I know, and I will cherish that friendship always, thank you" Max so desperately wanted to hug him, give he the comfort that his expression was screaming for.

"For what" he asked.

"For taking it so well," she said sadly.

"Deep down I've always known, I tried to deceive myself and you not saying anything just added to the deception." And then he added "what now?"

"I see Joshua's transfusion didn't ware off, I'm glad about that" Max allowed a single tear to drop for her dead friend and then answered Logan's question "things should continue as they have been, you assisting Alec with Intel, Alec leading TC and me I'll figure out my place eventually."

"I should probably go" Logan turned to leave "Max, I'll always be here for you."

"I know" and Logan left the broom closet defeated.


	6. Layla's song

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N this chapter was inspired by Ani Defranco's song 'Untouchable Face' sums up Layla to a tee so have a listen.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Six – Layla's Song**

Three days and Layla still hadn't left her living quarters, she had suffered many emotions in that time and her appearance showed it. Her living room was a mess nothing had been spared from her rage and it was only on the third day that she had found a sort of peace and picked herself up, had a shower and opened her door ready to receive the world and continue on with her life.

She went for a walk breathing in the toxic air suddenly happy to be alive, ecstatically happy to be pregnant, her walk turning into a little skip, she waved to bemused transgenics as she passed them on her way to the dining hall for she and her child were craving food.

Layla stacked her plate high 'I haven't eaten in three days' she reprimanded herself and as she sat down at one of the many tables housed in the dining hall the news had already spread across TC that layla was no longer in self imposed exile but eating a hearty meal in the dining hall.

She grinned as she daintily stuffed food into her mouth amusing herself by thinking up possible names for the baby and trying to decide if she would prefer a boy or a girl. Slowly the dining hall was beginning to fill as the lunch rush started.

Ivy had heard the news and decided to kill two birds with one stone, grab lunch and have a chat with Layla. After grabbing some food she wandered over to where Layla was seated and joined her.

"I see you've decided to join the world again?" Ivy smiled.

"I should have listened to you" Layla commented.

"Hey I would have ignored my own stupid advice" Ivy joked.

"But you had the sense to get out quick"

"And some days I regret that decision"

"God I'm such a fool"

"Not a fool" Ivy said softly "Just ruled by your heart, it's an unfortunate situation where people were bound to get hurt" she added "have you told Alec yet."

"I told him right before he got the news about Max" adding a touch of venom.

Ivy didn't have any words of comfort and knew that Layla didn't want them instead she said "You should pop down to medical for a check up, see if everything's okay with you and the baby."

"Fine, I'll come by later" she smiled.

Ivy patted her hand "I've got to get back, see you later then."

"Bye Ivy and thanks."

"Anytime you need to talk just find me okay" Ivy said before standing up to go.

"Okay."

Layla feeling refreshed decided it was probably time she visited orientation and caught up with all the darn newbies in her charge 'time to cut a few more apron strings' she humoured as she made her way there again a small skip in her step.

Orientation was buzzing, but then it always was nothing new there, she walked down the central corridor and decided to pop in and see Case, tell him she's back etc. She stopped to greet some fellow colleagues and get the low down on what's been happening the past three days, more newbies, Logan 's entry and a forthcoming heist were the only topics of discussion.

She said goodbye and approached Case's office noticing his door was shut, she knocked lightly and waited for Case to answer it, which he did promptly. When the door swung open a smiling Layla was greeted by Case and standing behind him Alec, suddenly she wasn't feeling so happy anymore.

"Layla, good to see you back" Case greeted.

"Hey Case" she ignored Alec, childish but she really wasn't ready to face that part of her life.

"You up for a couple of newbies, we had a few come in this morning"

"I'm always ready, actually I was going to cut a few more apron strings today to free up room for some more" her mood lightened.

"Good, go see Mel, she's got all the files"

Alec had stood till now in relative silence but finally joined the conversation.

"Hey Case, is it alright if I use your office to talk with Layla briefly" he asked.

"Sure Alec, I'll go and get a coffee or something" he said leaving the scene pronto.

"Layla we need to talk"

She laughed the joke not lost on her "Now we need to talk!"

"Please don't make a scene," he pleaded as he stepped back into Case's office and Layla followed.

"How are you?" Alec asked.

"How's Max?" she replied

They stood in silence for a while both not wanting to speak but Layla finally broke the silence "I have no hard feelings, I always knew this would happen, I suppose deep down I always hoped she was dead, a harsh thing to say I know but its true, it's clichéd but you to belong together even Ivy tried to warn me." She paused to breathe giving Alec an opportunity to speak.

"We need to discuss the baby Layla."

"Its tragic really" she said placing her hands on her belly "I'm keeping it."

"I want you to" Alec replied.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Its something we created Layla, its special a little piece of you and me I wouldn't want it any other way" he spoke from the heart.

"It's going to be awkward" she warned.

"We'll work through it, together" and Layla burst into tears allowing Alec to hug her.

"Why did I have to fall in love with you?" she sobbed.

Alec kissed the top of her head as he held her 'why couldn't I bring myself to fall in love with you' he asked silently.

TBC


	7. The story of 513

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N although not entirely happy with this chapter I'll let you the reviewers decide, because a person can only sit so long staring at the words with no new spark. Also a huge thank you to my reviewers I would name you all individually but I'm sure you'd rather just get on with the story, just know I will be answering all your questions in time.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Seven – The Story of 513**

513 was manufactured in a test tube and reared at the Lammasu facility where he took his first steps, said his first words, fired his first gun and made his first kill. He was deemed a fine specimen by his owners and from a very young age stood tall with pride in the knowledge. He understood his purpose and the mantra "discipline, duty, mission" was his religion, he killed because they told him to but also because he wanted to for that was his purpose, he was a soldier it was his discipline, duty and mission.

513's existence was dictated by routine, his days very much the same except for missions when he was allowed to make choices, but being the fine soldier that he was he chose routine. He was intelligent but his sense of duty did not allow him to question "why?" he did not need to for his purpose was clear, his mission was clear and his very existence was clear until the day 452 stood before him in a fighting stance and they sparred, that was the day his world started to crumble and he finally asked the question "Why?"

452 did not fight like him, she did not speak like him and overall did not fit into any specimen category at the facility, she was more like them, the people outside his little world, but she was soldier, she was kin and his mind asked "Why?"

513 deemed 452 a threat to his discipline, duty and mission adopting a wide berth but he couldn't control his curiosity and he didn't understand because he had never exhibited that trait before.

He was a fine specimen and that would be his undoing leading him towards a new understanding that would see his religion falter, his routine collapse and his intelligence used. The question of why comes to mind again and simply because 513 was a fine specimen he was also seen by his owners as the best candidate to partner 452 for her assimilation into the facility was paramount.

513 and 452 were mission partners for 1½ years and during that time 513's understandings slowly collapsed. 452 early on had tried to give 513 a name but he had resisted, insisting they use their designations unwilling to lose a hold on what he understood and 452 respected that, however, he was only stalling the inevitable.

They worked well together and their owners could see that and were pleased with their 100% mission success. In that time 513 discovered the meaning of friendship for 452 had become a friend, and during that time 513 had slowly changed, although unbeknownst to him, he was slowly heading towards freedom from the shackles of his mind and the shackles of the facility.

Then one day six months before 452 would go deep cover his mission parameters changed, because the Colonel wanted more newgens from 452 and 513 was a fine specimen deemed a worthy sire with an 80% success rate. On receiving the orders his religion finally shattered for he had become too invested in 452's wellbeing and he didn't want to lose a friend. He had reached the final stage of his rebirth that would see him become a person. So when the night came to breed with 452 he resisted, but 452 would not allow him to because unlike 513 she had to survive which meant following orders and while they both silently wept 452 and 513 consummated their new mission.

TBC


	8. Faith

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N You are either going to love me or hate me with this chapter but I couldn't resist whetting your appetites for this story. Anyway next chapter sees us back to the story at hand where some of your questions will start being answered.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Eight – Faith**

Once upon a time there lived a little girl in a far away place called Lammasu. She was strong for her age with golden brown locks and light brown eyes that mesmerised all that looked upon her. This little girl was very special for both 452 and the Colonel had told her so and that made her very happy for 4521 had already known that.

She was alone now, for 452 and 4522 had left to visit the magical land of Terminal City where many monsters roamed and 4521 was secretly afraid for them although she had heeded 452's words to remain vigilant and brave. She would patiently wait for their return and then she would once more hear and see the word "Faith" fall from 452's lips.

The sun had risen on the land of Lammasu and Faith lay awake, her arms by her side staring up at the ceiling, knowing that soon the morning noise would begin the day. She waited and the noise burst forth and then she rose and with military precision corrected the sheets on her metal cot. She demanded perfection from herself and objects around her adding a final touch of running her small hand down the crisp fold she had made at the knap of her sheets smoothing away any creases.

Happy that her cot had reached the level of perfection that she demanded, she stood straight and waited her arms tucked by her sides, her fingers curling up over her thumbs. She would wait until the breakfast noise told her to move.

Her eyes facing front she felt a presence and allowed her gaze to move slightly, for the breakfast noise had not occurred yet and she did not want an infraction to delay it. She spied the handsome prince that would accompany 452 and she allowed the smallest of smiles to flicker across her rosy lips.

"At ease 4521" the handsome prince ordered.

"Certainly 513" she responded and relaxed her stance.

513 always marvelled at how similar 4521's personality was to 452.

"452 asked me to check up on you 4521" 513 continued.

"When will she be returning?" 4521 inquired, knowing, even at her tender age, that this could be deemed as an infraction.

513 looked around briefly, then knelt down so he was eye level with the small girl.

"Faith"

4521 remained expressionless but her eyes showed fear at the use of the term.

"Only 452 calls me that" automatically taking a step back.

"Its okay Faith" 513 said briefly placing a soft touch on her cheek for comfort "I'm going to watch out for you until 452 returns" and then 513 stood quickly and snapped "as you were soldier" and left the room.

Faith stood still again waiting for the breakfast noise but inside she was secretly jumping for joy because she had always known the handsome prince was good and that he would protect her from the evil Colonel.

The breakfast noise sounded and she moved.

TBC


	9. Hiding in plain sight

**

* * *

An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N okay I have to put a little warning in here because half way through this chapter there is a scene that may upset some readers, however, I have not made it overly graphic but it is rather necessary to the story. So here are my apologies in advance.

Also I've been spoiling you all rotten and considering it is a long weekend where I am I will warn you now that I may take a few days off as I have been attached to my computer for the last week with this story much to the disappointment of my fiance.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Nine – Hiding in plain sight**

Ivy sat in her office once more reviewing the information she had been gathering on the new transgenics that had been entering TC the past six months and her theories were beginning to make her uneasy. Her planned meeting with Alec had not gone ahead for obvious reasons and four days on she knew it couldn't wait any longer and Alec needed to be told and so she sat and waited while he made his way over from central operations.

Alec walked into medical and headed for Ivy's office he had yet to pause and enjoy having Max back or getting answers to the many questions that had plagued him since her disappearance. He knocked on Ivy's door and she waved him in.

"How have you been Alec?" she asked motioning to the spare chair.

"Are you asking as my doctor or my friend?"

"Your friend" she smiled softly, she was one of the few privileged transgenics to know the many sides of Alec.

"I'm still trying to process it all, I'm suffering a mild case of information overload" he smiled.

"You should probably taking a couple of days rest" she diagnosed.

"Now you're talking as my doctor"

"Old habits die hard"

"So what did you want to see me about" steering the conversation back to its intended topic.

"We'll we didn't get to have our meeting the other day and I really need to discuss these newbies with you."

"Shoot" Alec said making himself comfortable, he knew Ivy and she could talk especially when it was anything medical and he assumed this would be.

"Okay, we've had an excessive rise in underground traffic the last six months and we have now exceeded our estimated population of Manticore"

"By how much?" he questioned.

"600" which caused Alec to sit up in his chair and start to nibble his thumb.

"What's your theory?"

We've been cross referencing everyone's DNA markers" Alec looked slightly confused and Ivy started to explain "okay our barcodes are like a stamp marking us as 'property of Manticore'" he nodded "well we also have that stamp on our DNA sorta like signing their handy work the same way hackers do" she paused to make sure he had understood "We are still getting a few Manticore transgenics through but a vast majority have a different signature on their DNA"

"Are you trying to say you think they're not Manticore?" his mind also coming up with wild theories at this news.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Ivy glad he was on the same page then continuing "I see you are already coming up with theories, mine or yours first?"

"Yours first" slightly bemused but also aware of the gravity of what Ivy was suggesting.

"Manticore was government funded"

"Yes"

"Wouldn't it seem rather silly for the government to neatly stack all there eggs in one basket?"

Alec leaned forward placing his elbows on his desk "So what you're saying is that it is quite possible that there were several facilities all with the same mandate and government run."

"Something like that" Ivy also leaned into her desk "how about these facilities have the same core mandate and structure but run independently of each other while still answering to the same government body, our barcodes are not 'property of Manticore' but rather 'property of the US', explaining why we never knew about them."

"Meaning that the destruction of Manticore had no effect." Alec continued and then added "this is bad Ivy."

"I know, these new transgenics are from another facility I'm certain of it"

"But why have we been left alone for so long"

"Maybe we didn't pose a threat our numbers were relatively small"

"But now we're growing" Alec finished for her.

'It would explain why a new committee has been formed" Ivy pointed out.

Alec leaned back into his chair and began nibbling on his thumb again while he processed this information.

"This also means we're venerable" Alec stated.

"How?" Ivy asked.

"If what you are saying is accurate, and there are more facilities out there that we don't know about then, it would be easy for them to send in a mole."

Ivy suddenly realised what Alec was implying "The new committee would want information."

"Cross reference everyone's DNA and isolate any transgenic who has an unusual ownership stamp, also remove anyone from your staff you do not trust implicity, and keep this to yourself, you know how news travels." Alec stood and Ivy nodded her understanding.

* * *

Alec entered central operations "Luke, Mole, my office now!" he hollered as he stormed off to his broom closet.

Luke and Mole entered.

"Close the door" Alec ordered and Luke turned around and did as he asked although slightly worried because Alec never closed his door.

"What's up" Mole asked

"It's possible we've been compromised" Alec said as he sat in his chair.

Both Luke and Mole looked stunned and said simultaneously "Compromised?"

"Luke we need to shut the underground down, tell all underground operatives in the field to displace and head back to TC immediately"

"What about the transgenics still out there?" Luke asked.

"Unfortunately they're on their own" Alec didn't like it but it had to be done.

"Mole tell the sentries at all exits known and unknown to the outside that no one gets in or out with out direct authorisation from me, oh and anyone you're not sure of or don't trust stand them down."

"We should also start creating a few new exits just in case and keep them under wraps" Mole added.

"I agree, we don't know if we've been compromised or by how much at this stage so over cautious is probably the best plan of action" Alec then turned his attention back to Luke "get all department heads together in the mission room in an hour, and keep it low key, now go."

Mole and Luke exited the broom closet and went into action leaving Alec to wonder why he hadn't realised what was happening "because it was bloody staring you in the face."

* * *

Max sat alone in her living quarters after having settled Hope in the transgenic school. She had been in TC for four days and now only had three days left to figure out how she was going to get out of the city to meet 513, she doubted she would just be able to stroll out. She needed to start doing some very subtle reconnaissance she thought as she played with the pager that 513 had given her.

She stood up and hid the pager in the spot she had found two days ago, then after tying her hair back she left her living quarters to commence a mission she didn't want to do but as hard as she had tried the past four days she couldn't figure out any way around it.

* * *

The department heads surrounded Alec and Ivy had just finished retelling her discussion with Alec earlier that day. Nobody spoke this was unexpected by all thinking the same thing 'why hadn't we seen this coming'.

Alec's autopilot kicked in and he started speaking "Everything you just heard is on a need to know basis, we are officially on Yellow Alert" he paused "Stix have you managed to get anyone to talk about where they came from?"

"I was trying to find you about that when I was told about the meeting."

"What did you find?"

"I came to the same conclusion as Ivy with regards to where they came from, but nobody's willing to tell me outright"

"Find some one that will, we need Intel on this facility asap" Alec ordered and then he spoke to Luke "Do we have any teams in the field other than underground ops?"

"Seven teams, four are requisition, one recon, two retrieval"

"Bring the recon team in now, and tell the other six to get what they went for and get back to TC." And as an after thought "also tell everyone we're pulling from the field to call in once they've reached the no man's land, we'll then bring them in." Alec pinched the bridge of his nose then spoke to Case "Have your people keep a close eye on all those who have recently entered TC, tell them to look out for any suspicious activity and report it to you immediately."

Alec stopped to breathe and everyone in the room was silent, he looked at all his lieutenants and silently asked 'did we become too complacent?'

"We need to start stockpiling, Ivy get a list of medical supplies we may need" Ivy nodded and left then to Nat head of supplies he said "I want to know how much food we're going through, how much we have left and how much we're going to need to survive for twelve months, also the same applies for any other living necessities" Nat left hastily "Fin, we need all our utilities secured"

"They haven't found our taps yet Alec" Fin responded.

"Maybe they just haven't been trying, just do it, and start stockpiling water, we can live with out gas and electricity." Fin nodded and left.

Alec turned his attention to Lucas head of requisitions "Did you have any teams planned to go out?"

"Three in the next few days, shall I stand them down?" Lucas asked.

"Not at this stage we need to keep sending the teams out for as long as possible even with the risk."

"Shall I bring forward the timetable on essential requisitions?"

"Yes, we don't know how long we'll have the freedom to move"

"I'll get right on it" Fin's parting remark before leaving.

Only Mole was left in the room now "anything to report Mole" he asked.

"Nah, got couple of transhumans scouting new exit locations, sentries have been informed and am slowly standing down the undesirables so as not to raise too much attention."

"Good" Alec said making his way to the door followed by Mole "I'm going to get Logan back to his digs tonight and then get him to start finding any information to support Ivy's theory."

"You don't need to escort him get Dits or someone to do it" Mole growled.

"I have my reasons"

"I'm sure you do pretty boy" Mole said walking past him and heading out of central operations.

Alec made his way over to Logan who was seated at Luke's bank of computer terminals, he had stuck around to give Luke a hand not really ready to leave TC even though he had only seen Max that one time.

"Hey Logan" Alec greeted.

Logan swivelled his chair round to face Alec "what's up?"

"We're moving you out of TC tonight."

"Is that necessary" Logan almost pleaded.

"Afraid it is, get packed we leave right after dark" Alec stated.

"We?"

"I'm your escort" he grinned before leaving and walking out of central operations.

* * *

It only took Max a couple of hours to find a way in and out of TC without anyone knowing, of course it involved making some hefty jumps across rooftops. Max had to stop herself from storming up to Alec and shouting at him for the tiny gap he had allowed in TC's defences. She had decided to inform Alec of her first trip out giving the excuse that she wanted to go and see O.C. she just had to hope he didn't insist on coming with her.

Max opened the door to her living quarters and saw Alec sitting on her tattered couch waiting for her. She entered and he rose to greet her taking her hand in his.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied.

"You look lost," she said trying to coax him to tell her what was bothering him.

"Just a busy day, is all" and he pulled her into a hug allowing himself to relax.

"I love you" she had to say it because she may not get another opportunity.

Alec gently pulled out of her embrace "you've never told me that before" and then he hugged her again relishing how it had felt to be told he was loved by the one person he thought would never say it.

After standing for ten minutes clinging to each other unwilling to let go Alec finally took a step back and asked, "so _is _Hope mine?"

Max remained silent and then made her way to the couch and sat down what she was going to say she couldn't say standing.

* * *

Senator Druitt sat in front of her computer waiting for her video call to Terminal City to be connected, it had taken several days and some intelligent computer geniuses to figure out how to get in touch with TC, her only concern now was that they would listen long enough for her to extend the invitation.

Suddenly an odd looking being's face appeared on the screen with pointy ears, she was stunned but hid it well "Hello, my name is Senator Druitt"

"This is a secure channel and you have accessed it without authorization" Luke responded to the Senator's greeting.

"It is very important that I speak with whom ever is in charge there," the Senator continued.

"What about?" Luke asked.

"I wish to extend an invitation" the Senator now hoping that this person would have good enough sense to get the transgenic in charge.

"Call back in two hours on this channel" Luke then cut the link and the Senator said thank you to a blank screen.

* * *

Max still hadn't spoken and Alec was sitting besides her patiently waiting. He started to pick at the lose fabric of her tatty couch, just because Alec was patient didn't mean he could successfully sit still.

"After I left TC I found out I was pregnant, I was shocked, scared and didn't know what to do, it forced me to re-evaluate some of the decisions I had made."

"But not enough to make you come home." Alec added.

"I wasn't in a position to, there was something I had to do."

"Which was?" he probed.

"I can't say," she said, finally turning to look at him "I made so many decisions that were out of character for me and I almost made a decision that could have been fatal " she sat quietly as the memory haunted her "I was alone and scared, I fashioned a hook out of some wire and I stood for hours trying to force myself to get rid of it, to get rid of Hope and I came so close so many times but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't kill your child."

Alec was stunned, sad, angry, confused and happy all at once, he sat there letting the meaning of her words sink in 'she tried to give herself an abortion'.

"Is Hope the reason you couldn't come back" Alec asked thinking that Max stayed away out of fear of his reaction.

"Yes" she replied honestly, little did Alec know that Hope had become her ball and chain forcing her to accept a life at the Lammasu facility, in actual fact Max had almost aborted Hope successfully except that the guards stopped her just in time and the next six months were spent under constant watch in the medical wing until she gave birth. The Colonel had known as Max had that any offspring she had while behind those walls would ensure her complete obedience without the need for re-indoctrination. Therefore the Colonel had allowed Max to form enough of a bound with Hope that guaranteed she would never try and run.

"I have a daughter?" Alec said to confirm he had heard correctly.

"Yes"

"Does she know I'm her father?" he asked trying to reserve his excitement.

"No, but I want her to" Max smiled knowing that Alec would protect Hope with his life and Hope would grow up happy and loved.

Alec remembered Layla and frowned "I need to tell you something Max."

"I'm listening"

"I haven't been alone for three years"

"I wouldn't have expected you to be" Max knowing full well that both of them had been unfaithful to a love they hadn't known existed until it was too late.

"Her name is Layla, and she's three months pregnant with my child" Alec blurted out.

Max hadn't been prepared for this, her heart classifying it as a gross betrayal while her brain reasoning that it was to be expected. She sat still not wanting to make a hasty assessment of the situation or jump to conclusions, another child was not an issue as long as it didn't interfere with her daughter's happiness.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

"I care about her but I've never loved her, I wouldn't let myself because everything kept coming back to you and that one night." He spoke honestly.

"I remember as hard as I try to forget, funny how a day can hold so much joy and so much pain. I remember seeing Joshua's bloodied corpse lying where the army had shot him down, I remember the pain of my heart breaking and you picking me up and carrying me back to TC. I remember you gently laying me down on your bed and my unwillingness to let go of you terrified I'd lose you too. I remember our first kiss, I needed you, I needed to feel alive to know it was worth continuing on."

"We needed each other Max." he soothed.

"I fell in love with you that night" Max said touching his cheek and he kissed her with so much passion it overwhelmed both of them and he picked her up and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down and once again she felt the fear that she would lose him.

* * *

30 minutes after the Senator's call Luke was still trying to decide whether or not to bother Alec with it considering all that had happened. It could be a ploy or it could be genuine, till now the outside world was unaware of the identity of TC's leader. Luke patched into Alec's com link "Alec are you there?" he waited for a response but there was nothing but dead air "He must have left it somewhere again" he said out loud. Luke looked around and saw Fizz loitering as usual and he summoned him over.

* * *

Logan sat at one of the tables in the dining hall eating some kind of stew, he felt very alone amongst the throng of transgenics and a small amount of fear seeped through. Five years the transgenics had remained in TC, yet another prison to call home and as Logan sat there eating he knew a war was coming, the transgenics will want to migrate beyond their boundaries the same way modern day humans had and when that day comes blood will flow plentiful and he couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed his own kind.

* * *

Fizz had looked everywhere for Alec except Max's apartment, he stood in front of her door trying to decide whether to knock or just walk away, but he remembered that Luke had stressed the importance of finding him and there was only 20 minutes left until the Senator's call. He tentatively raised his hand, knocked and waited.

* * *

The Senator looked at her watch, 20 more minutes and then she would be speaking to the leader of TC, she had no idea what to expect, Intel couldn't even tell her whether or not she would be speaking with a male or female. The fact that they knew nothing about who ran TC had her concerned it meant they were dealing with an unknown force that had the capacity to start a war in which she wasn't sure humans could win.

Once again they had been arrogant spitting at nature and creating their own evolutionary jump that they couldn't maintain control over, the government was proposing irradiation of all transgenics, it was planned genocide but no one was calling it that because transgenics weren't human so therefore the definition did not apply. They had never considered that they might have very well brought about the extinction of humans not necessarily through war but through the passage of time.

* * *

The door to Max's apartment opened and Fizz was greeted by Alec clothed only in his boxer shorts, Fizz blushed uncontrollably causing Alec to grin widely.

"What is it Fizz?"

"Luke needs you over at central operations _now_"

"Why"

"A Senator Druitt wishes to speak with you, she'll be making contact in exactly 15 minutes" Fizz rushed realising time was short.

"Give me a minute" and Alec closed the door leaving Fizz standing wandering whether or not he should wait but just as he was about to make a decision a fully clothed Alec emerged and shut the door behind him "Let's go."

Alec and Fizz were jogging towards central operations "So how did you know to check Max's living quarters?" he asked Fizz.

"Luke suggested it as a last resort" Fizz said blushing again trying to erase the image of Alec in his boxer shorts.

"He did, did he" Alec said raising his eyebrows and then he blurred with Fizz in hot pursuit.

* * *

Senator Druitt sat in front of her computer screen as the connection to Terminal City was made, again the strange looking creature answered, "Senator Druitt, our leader has asked that you speak with me" Luke spoke with a hint of authority.

"I really need to speak with your leader face to face" she pushed.

"Regarding what exactly" Luke continued, Alec stood behind the computer silently telling Luke what to say.

"I am chair of the committee that has been set up to decide the final solution with regards to the transgenics in Terminal City" the Senator knowing her only option was to be blunt.

A hush fell over central operations and Luke was looking at Alec waiting for his next cue. Alec had maintained anonymity up until now but maybe this Senator was going to offer some kind of hope to his people he needed to make a decision.

Max had followed Alec and his companion Fizz to central operations and now stood there along with everyone else waiting for Alec's next move, she knew that giving up his identity was the worst thing he could do and when she saw him begin to move she reacted instinctively.

Everyone stood in shock as Max stood before the computer screen.

"Hello Senator, what can I do for you?"

"Are you the leader of Terminal City?" the Senator asked.

"Yes, you can call me 452."

"All reports said that you were dead" the Senator responded surprised and Max lifted her hair to reveal her barcode to the Senator.

"I am sure you are recording this call and can have your people confirm that I am 452" turning back to face the Senator "Why do you wish to speak with me?"

"We wish to invite a representative from Terminal City to sit on the committee" now it was Max's turn to look shocked along with the rest of central operations.

"How do I know this is legit, it could be an assassination attempt."

"I understand your concern, however, assassinating you would most likely lead to retaliation which is the last thing we want"

"I assume you have documentation you wish to give us?" Max asked.

"Yes."

"You'll need to throw it over the fence, we will not allow any electronic transfer"

"That's a little unusual" The Senator smiled.

"Don't worry one of our sentries will find it, also enclose a contact number, this link won't exist once you disconnect."

"I understand your caution 452, the information will be delivered by the end of the day."

"And I'll give you an answer within two days"

"Don't delay any longer than necessary 452" the Senator warned.

"And don't automatically assume you will get what you want" Max retorted and terminated the call saying to Luke "you know what to do."

Max briefly looked at everyone in central operations before being grabbed and dragged by Alec to his broom closet.

* * *

Mel was walking to central operations with Hope in tow, school had finished for the day and Max had not yet been to collect the little girl prompting her teacher to contact Mel. Babysitting was not in the job description and upon finding Max's living quarters empty was now hoping to find Alec. Mel slipped through central operations and headed for the broom closet with Hope straggling behind her and with no thought to knocking she opened the door.

Alec had Max pinned against the wall with one hand holding her firmly in place and he was yelling "Not only did you undermine my leadership but you put your self in the line of fire, what were you thinking Max" he said as he released her, he was mad and his expression showed it but Max didn't defend herself instead she stood there, head bowed and submissive.

Hope began to cry not understanding what she was seeing, thinking this Alec person was hurting mummy like they had back home, she curled up into a ball at Mel's feet and sobbed uncontrollably.

Max was mortified at what had happened she screamed at Mel "Get out" and ran to Hope sitting on the floor and pulling her into her lap, desperately trying to calm her. Alec looked at Mel his eyes telling her to leave.

Alec sat in his chair and watched as Max gently rocked Hope and slowly explained what had happened.

"Its okay Hope, mummy's okay see" Max said raising Hope's chin to get her to see that there were no marks.

"But he was hurting you" Hope insisted.

"It only appeared that way, mummy and daddy were only arguing because mummy did something silly that scared daddy." Max explained.

"daddy?" Hope had been told she had a daddy by Max although the concept was strange she had noted the other children at school had also mentioned daddies. Her logic had told her that having a daddy was a good thing but she couldn't understand how something that was good could hurt mummy.

Alec cautiously approached the two and sat down a small distance away, he was afraid that the scene that Hope had witnessed would irrevocably damage any relationship they would have.

Max looked at Alec "Does he seem scary to you Hope?" she asked.

"No, but daddies are good and he was bad" Hope still confused.

"No not bad like back home" Max knew she was beginning to reveal too much but she had to make Hope understand.

"He's good like the handsome prince" Max encouraged.

"The prince who protects us?" Hope asked.

"Yes, daddy was protecting mummy"

Alec still sat in silence intrigued at the exchange that was occurring, Hope at only two years of age was exhibiting a high level of intelligence and he couldn't help but think he had something to do with that.

"I'm sorry I hurt mummy Hope" Alec whispered.

Hope looked at Alec not sure how to classify him she had to understand what daddy meant she knew that but her instinct was telling her to hug this man that sat in front of her, that he would protect her. She looked at her mummy as if seeking approval.

"Do you want to hug him Hope?" she asked somehow knowing what Hope was silently asking her.

"Yes" Hope responded.

Max picked Hope up and placed her in a standing position and let go then leaned close to her ear and whispered "daddy would really love a hug from you Hope he's waited so long" and she coaxed her towards Alec.

That was all Hope needed, to hear confirmation that her instincts had been correct and she tottered over and wrapped her hands around Alec's neck and Alec in turn pulled her close unwilling to let go of the beautiful child that he had a hand in creating.

Max stood up "I'll leave you two alone for a while" Hope looked at Max "Its okay Hope I'll be right outside" and Max turned to leave but not before seeing Alec place Hope tenderly in his lap and ask her how her first day at school had been.

TBC


	10. Back to the beginning

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N I know I lied what can I say I'm so addicted to this story.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Ten – Back to the Beginning**

A solitary figure stood in no man's land and as silently as possible crept up to the fence of Terminal City. Tightly clasped in his hand was a thick manila envelope simply marked 452 in black texter. The figure paused looking around in the darkness then tossed the envelope over the high fence, turned and ran not waiting to see it land on the other side.

* * *

Max allowed herself to feel a moment of happiness because through all the misery and heartache she had united Hope and Alec something she had dreamed about but never thought would come to fruition.

It was evening and Hope was sleeping soundly for at least a few hours, being 452's offspring had of course meant she had inherited her cursed inability to sleep. Alec was currently outside the walls of TC returning Logan back to his lonely life and Max sat and waited to finish the conversation that Hope had interrupted.

She had made so many decisions, some would describe as selfless others as foolish. Occasionally she would analyse them to see if perhaps she could have chosen a different path and of course it always led her back to the beginning and the decision that had started it all.

Max let her mind wonder back to the events that changed everything for her.

* * *

_The Government finally made a move in the chess game between them and the transgenics. The army moved in surrounding Terminal City and created no mans land evacuating all civilians in that zone. For one month the sentries for either side stared each other down, fingers twitching on the triggers of their weapons but no one fired a shot._

_That was until one morning and Joshua had been trying to find Max he had forgotten about the warning that only X series were allowed in plain sight and as he bounded along the fence in search a finger stopped twitching and fired killing Joshua instantly._

_An unearthly hush fell as sentries from both sides ran to inform their superiors and as Max stood over Joshua's body she demanded vengeance and called her people to arms._

_The fighting lasted one day, the transgenics becoming the monsters the press had told people they were. Finally, when dusk fell the army retreated, no man's land remained and Max knew she couldn't lead anymore._

_Mr Collins was reading the report on the failed military operation with interest, he then turned to the reports written by Detective Clemente including his personal notes. Mr Collins was preparing to make contact with 452 and he chuckled to himself. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that 452 was vital to the survival of the human race, while the transgenic nation threatened to destroy it. _

_Max stood in a warehouse in no man's land and before her stood a balding man named Mr Collins. The day before she had ensured Alec's succession to leader of TC and now she stood meeting with her enemy._

_"Well I'm here, what's so important" she huffed but also remained vigilant._

_"I take it the runes have appeared and you are at least somewhat aware of your destiny?"_

_Max was surprised "How do you know?"_

_"The government first became aware of the familiars during the 1980s and covertly looked for one that had turned or could be turned to service the best interest of the human race" Mr Collins scratched his balding head before continuing "This is where Dr. Sandeman came into the picture and it is also the reason for establishing the Manticore facility"_

_Max was quiet silently aware she was about to be told the meaning of a transgenics life and this frightened her, some things are better left unknown._

_"The Manticore facility was one of ten created all acting independently of each other. Manticore's sub mandate being to isolate all potential pathogens and then design the cures, it wasn't until the synthetic cures proved unsuccessful the step was to try and create a natural resilience to the pathogens and from there it became obvious that we were going to need to create the cures on the DNA level designing babies that would have the natural antibodies that could then be used to vaccinate humans." Mr Collins paused allowing the information to digest._

_"But the Government wasn't happy with just that"_

_"No" Mr Collins continued "Once we were aware of the side affects caused by our experiments."_

_"I would hardly class them as side affects" Max interjected._

_"You could say we stumbled across a new use for our manufactured children and the Government could see the military benefits and that was when the other nine facilities were established. The Manticore facility was also expected to turn its children into soldiers it was still tasked at finding the cures."_

_"So why am I special" Max asked._

_"You are the pinnacle of Dr. Sandeman's work, you are the success." Mr Collins stressed._

_"Where is Dr. Sandeman?"_

_"He is dead" Mr Collins stated, "We knew the designation of the child who would be our saviour, and after the escape in '09 we could only hope that you would resurface and our prays were answered."_

_"So what do you want from me?" Max not liking where this conversation was heading._

_"To come with me of course and give humanity a chance."_

_"What will happen to me?" Max scared but already knowing her decision._

_"You will be housed in one of the nine remaining facilities."_

_"Will I be released after I help you?"_

_Mr Collins paused before answering "No" he knew that she could choose to run "you are government property and represent millions of dollars."_

_"So you are asking me to sacrifice my life for the sake of humanity?"_

_"We are asking you to do what you were designed to do?"_

_"So once you have my blood you expect me to be a soldier again"_

_"Yes" Mr Collins said._

_There was a long silence as Max considered what Mr Collins had said, he had told her information that could be damning to the government, this also meant that they were not alone and that they would not let her get back to TC to inform the others what she now knew. The only choice she had was whether or not to live or die and she decided she wasn't ready to die._

_"I will do as you ask, on one condition"_

_"Which is"_

_"Terminal City and its residents are to remain untouched, that is my price"_

_"We had anticipated this and are willing to accept your terms."_

_"When do I go" Max asked._

_"Now" Mr Collins said and escorted her to an awaiting SUV._

_Max climbed in and as she was whizzed away took one final look at TC hoping that her sacrifice would not be for nothing._

TBC


	11. Max's betrayal

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N 'An echo of what was' is slowly drawing to a close, but don't worry because this is the first installment of a trilogy so you can all breathe again.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Eleven – Max's Betrayal**

Alec stood outside Max's door in his hand the manila envelope that had been flung over the wall of TC earlier that evening. Logan had been returned safely and was now hard at work trying to dig up the information that Alec had asked him to find.

Max knew Alec was standing outside her door and waited for his knock she had sensed earlier that day that something was terribly wrong and it had Alec and his lieutenants anxious. Her instincts told her she had to coax it out of him for she had a feeling it could change her entire situation and force a decision that she could be finally comfortable with making.

Alec knocked and Max rose and opened the door letting him in noticing the manila envelope "Is that from the Senator?" she asked and Alec nodded and headed for the couch.

"Where's Hope?"

"Asleep, I'm sorry Alec but I couldn't let you give away your advantage, you're too important, the transgenic nation needs you, Hope needs you, your unborn child needs you and I need you." Max walked over to the couch and sat down next to him placing her hand in his.

"Max with everything that's happened the last few days all I want to do is pack up you, Hope and Layla and run." Alec said wearily.

"Alec you are strong and you will get us _all _through this" touching his cheek lightly.

"Where were you Max?" he asked again but Max responded by leaning in and kissing him.

"What's going on Alec?" and Alec told her completely unaware that he had found the mole.

* * *

The Colonel sat at his wooden desk, the bigwigs were beginning to apply pressure after hearing the news that Senator Druitt had extended an invitation for a transgenic representative.

The Colonel was aware of the government's proposed end game and he resented it, he wasn't prepared to destroy over 20 years of his life, he certainly wasn't going to lose his prized newgens and had long ago put in place a contingency plan. As he sat tapping a pen on his desk he knew it was only a matter of time before the government ordered the destruction of the remaining eight facilities and a closure to the project that had gone horribly wrong.

He picked up his phone and dialled "its time to move the newgens"

* * *

Max had finished reading the information the Senator had sent and placed them on the floor.

"So what do you think?" Alec asked.

"We refuse they're invitation" she paused "Alec you know how I told you there was a war coming"

"Yes"

"Well its here" she leaned into his embrace.

"Max we don't know that, we're still gathering Intel"

"You need to demand Seattle"

Alec stood up in shock "you've got to be kidding" but Max wasn't.

"You said yourself you don't know how many facilities are out there or how many transgenics for all we know there's over 100,000 and TC can't house that many."

"You're talking like you know something" Max was beginning to make him wary.

Max had found the path back to Alec now she only had to save Faith.

* * *

Mr Collins shuffled into The Colonel's office scratching his balding head a trait that annoyed the Colonel.

"What is it Collins?" he snapped.

"Sir, we just received some bad news"

"Well!"

"The Titan facility fell this morning"

"How many"

"Over 5000 sir" Collins muttered.

"Mutiny?"

"Yes, like the Genco facility, which has also changed it's initial estimates and now says there are 3000 unaccounted for" Mr Collins added "also five of our transgenics in the field have disappeared"

The Colonel stood up "I want this facility locked down, have the newgens been moved yet"

"They're being moved now"

"Good" The Colonel may lose control of his facility but he wouldn't lose his precious newgens "Also Mr Collins I want 452 brought back in from the cold" he needed her here for his one ally behind these walls would turn out to be the one that wanted to destroy him the most.

* * *

513 was standing straight, eyes front with many other transgenics in the huge exercise quad of the facility. He heard a noise and allowed his eyes to drift ever so slightly.

The newgens were being marched towards a waiting truck and he saw that 4521 was with them and she looked scared.

Faith knew she couldn't leave the facility, leaving meant 452 wouldn't know where she was but she had been told they were moving out. As she marched alongside the exercise quad her eyes desperately searched for her handsome prince who had promised to protect her.

There was nothing 513 could do except watch as Faith tried to run to him screaming his designation only to be cut short by a rifle butt to the back of the head, knocking her out.

513 made to move and then he heard the angered shout of "eyes front!" and his last image of Faith was of her being picked up and thrown into the back of the truck.

* * *

Hope sat on the floor playing with the doll she had named Faith, and she talked to the doll as if she were talking to Faith.

Max sat and watched for a few minutes then scribbled a quick note addressed to Alec, folded it in half and then walked over and picked Hope up leaving her apartment never to return.

* * *

Max stood outside Layla's apartment trying to sum up the courage to knock, she had inadvertently destroyed this woman's life but now she needed to talk to her.

Layla answered her door surprised at who was standing there "Max" she said then looked down to see Hope.

"Layla may I talk with you" and Layla swung her door wide to let the woman she hated most walk in.

Max looked around at the mess and saw the rage that Layla had gone through, she didn't know Layla but she trusted Alec's judgement with regards to the woman he had been shacked up with.

"I'll be quick" Max began "I'm sorry for what's happened it wasn't my intention."

"Why are you here Max" Layla didn't want pity especially from her.

"I need you to take care of Alec and Hope," she said holding out the hand that had Hope's in it.

"What are you talking about?" Layla said stunned.

"Just look after them" and Max knelt down, gave Hope a kiss and the note then left before Layla could do or say anything.

* * *

Alec was hovering over Luke in central operations telling him to tell the Senator that they would be refusing her invitation and also allowing Max's words to plague him 'should I demand Seattle?'

Layla came bursting she looked frantic dragging a confused Hope behind her "she left" she couldn't help screaming.

Alec ran down to them both and picked up Hope "what do you mean she left, who"

"Who do you think, Max" Layla retorted "she came round asked me to look after you and Hope, then she gave me Hope and left"

"Did she say when she would be coming back?" Alec still not really understanding.

"Alec she's gone, you didn't see her eyes, they were saying goodbye and there was something so incredibly final about it."

"Layla you've got to be mistaken, she wouldn't just leave Hope."

Hope was still in Alec's arms playing with her doll when she spoke "she's gone to get Faith"

TBC


	12. And the echo faded

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N while writing the scenes for our favourite couple I've usually had Janis Joplin's 'Leaving on a Jetplane' playing so you can blame the song for Max's recent departure - its also now their love song for this story.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Twelve – And the Echo Faded**

Max stood atop the space needle looking out over the city of Seattle, and she was alone with only her thoughts for company. So much had happened since her return to TC and she was amazed it had only been five days.

Transgenics and humans had been at a stalemate for years but now unbeknownst to the residents of TC they were at a distinct advantage. Max destroying Manticore had set off a chain of events and now the other facilities were collapsing because unlike Manticore, these transgenics wanted their freedom.

513 emerged from the shadows and made a slight noise to let Max know she was no longer alone.

"I'm here," she said.

"How have you been 452?"

"I'm going back to base" she said and turned to look at him.

"It seems the Colonel has the same idea," he announced.

"How is Faith?"

"She was removed from Lammasu yesterday" 513 said bowing his head "there was nothing I could do"

"Is she alive?"

"Yes" he paused "something's happening 452 our owners are scared, they've activated a complete lock down of the facility."

"They're afraid of change 513" Max explained.

"We should go now" he turned to leave.

"Wait" Max ordered, "Do you understand why I'm going back?"

"For Faith"

"Do you trust me 513?"

"Yes" he responded without thought.

"You're not going back to base," Max told him.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to be free," Max said taking a step closer and placing her hand on his cheek. 513 had a look of fear in his eyes.

"513 I need you to go to TC, I need you to find Alec and I need you to tell him where I was."

"Why didn't you tell him yourself?"

"He's too important to risk his life for me" Max answered, "Faith is my only concern, I have to follow my path and Alec has to follow his."

513 leaned in and gave Max a tender kiss, he felt this was the last time he would see her and wanted one last memory he could cherish "I'll do as you ask."

* * *

Senator Druitt sat around the conference table her eyes darting between the members of the committee. She had spoken once again with the weird looking little guy from TC whom she discovered was called Luke. He had told her that they would not be accepting her invitation, she had politely asked to speak to 452 but her request was denied. The Senator realised she had been stonewalled and she couldn't blame them for not trusting her, heck humanity had a pretty poor track record. Her only option now was to steer the committee members towards a solution that wouldn't result in genocide and could see the beginnings of humans and transgenics living together peacefully.

The Senator now understood why she was chairing this committee and her faith accepted that she needed to correct the mistake she made as a young, naïve intern for Senator Purcell over 25 years ago.

The Senator sat straight in her chair, placed her reading glasses daintily on her nose, opened the file resting in front of her and called the meeting to order.

The transgenics had an ally.

* * *

White stood on a rooftop, all around him the lights of Seattle sparkled, the familiars' time had come and they would begin their ascension becoming the rightful superior species on planet earth.

* * *

General Farr sat at his desk, he was an elderly gentleman who had seen many battles and had been one of those opposed to the super soldier project that began in the 1990s. He now took an uneasy satisfaction in knowing that he was right, those in favour of the project had been too arrogant thinking they could maintain control.

"We act but never really consider the consequences" the General muttered to himself as he read the report, three facilities had now collapsed, one less than 24 hours ago. The collapse of Manticore should have also seen the destruction of the other nine facilities and the end of the project.

"They didn't want to lose the army that gave them power, power is a dangerous commodity that none of us should wield and our desire for power has in turn made us powerless." The General muttered while patting the Yorkshire terrier that sat in his lap.

"Why does it always end up on my desk" he said scrunching the dog's face "They failed to clean up this mess five years ago, what makes them think we can do it now" the dog yapped "glad you agree, we need to be on the defensive, our enemy's stronger and growing we need to think about survival."

The General buzzed for his assistant to come in.

* * *

Mr Collins was sitting at the small table in his living quarters, his hand was shaking ever so slightly. He had made a decision that he was now trying to sum up the courage to follow through with.

Mr Collins owed 452 his life, she had prevented a transgenic from snapping his neck and although she had never asked for anything in return he still felt he needed to repay the debt. So Mr Collins sat at his table looking lovingly at the photo of his wife and children who took their freedom for granted, he had long ago known that the only way to wipe the slate clean was to give 452 and the transgenics a means for their own freedom.

* * *

Faith awoke, not in a hard rigid metal cot but a proper bed with deep soft pillows, and feather doona. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here and wondered if her handsome prince had saved her.

* * *

Alec had been watching the interaction between Max and the man he did not know and as he saw the kiss his heart broke and he stepped out from the shadows.

"Tell me what Max," he asked with a hint of venom.

Max spun around "Alec!" and began retreating towards 513 ready to make a run for it.

"You sound surprised?" Alec responded blurring forward and grabbing Max's wrist "you come back into my life, turn everything upside down and then just leave again" he was angry.

"It's not what you think" Max said calmly and with her free hand signalled 513 to stay where he was.

"Then why don't you tell me" Alec eyeing 513 his glare telling him to back off.

Max was now trying to struggle out of Alec's grip, she had stayed too long and jeopardised everything "Let me go Alec, please" she almost begged.

Alec wasn't about to let Max disappear again and at her struggle pulled her hard into his chest, the arch of her back nestling comfortably into him. Locking her arms securely in front of her he leaned his lips close to her ear and asked, "What's wrong Maxie?" and Max broke down crying three years of pent up tears.

513 concerned took a step forward "stand your ground soldier" Alec ordered him, not likely the familiarity this male was showing with his mate.

"She needs to go Alec" 513 protested "Let her go."

"Not until I have answers" and then Alec whispered "why are you breaking my heart Maxie?" and she stopped crying because that was the first mention of anything remotely resembling love to pass Alec's lips as an expression of his feelings for her.

"Don't you think my heart's breaking too?" she said.

Are you calm" he said, "can I let you go without you running off?" and Max nodded truthfully.

* * *

The General's assistant stood before him waiting for his orders.

"It's time to end this fiasco that's been pawned off on us" The General informed his assistant "I'm ordering the complete cauterisation of the seven remaining facilities including all assets housed in them, to occur in 48 hours."

"Yes sir" the assistant said saluting then left to carry out his instructions.

The General sat back down in his chair and looked over at his Yorkshire terrier curled up in his doggy basket "Now I just have to pray to God for forgiveness" he sighed.

* * *

Max and Alec were sitting atop the space needle looking out over the sleepy city of Seattle, allowing their thoughts to consume them. They were not alone, 513 loitered behind them keeping his distance.

"I have to go Alec, I've got unfinished business," she said evenly but was begging him with her eyes.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Trust me, I'm coming back, I need to bring closure to the last three years" Alec still didn't understand "If I stayed with you now, you would lose me anyway."

"So the only way to keep you is to let you go" Alec rephrased.

"Yes"

"I just don't accept that Max!" He shouted standing up and flailing his arms around expressing his anger.

"You have to, I love you Alec, nothing will ever change that" Max tried to soothe as she stood.

"But not enough to stay" Alec added.

"No, I love you more, for us to have a life together I have to go now." Alec grabbed her by her upper arms and lightly shook "That's it Max!"

"Yes" Max said removing herself from his grip.

"I love you" she whispered and then signalled 513, who had been standing unkowingly behind his competition and with a quick blur and raised fist knocked Alec out cold.

With no more opposition Max turned to 513 "Stay with him, when he comes round tell him everything, including Faith"

"What if he kills me first" 513 inquired.

"Let's just hope he doesn't" Max retorted then retreated into the shadows and left.

513 sat down hard on top of the Space Needle looking out over the city that he had never called home, waiting for Alec to wake up.

* * *

Mr Collins took one more look around his living quarters then picked up the photo frame from the desk and tenderly removed the photo of his family carefully placing it in his jacket pocket.

He was leaving Lammasu forever, but before he did there was one more thing he had to do.

TBC


	13. The naming of 513

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N well I had a choice today, write chapter 13 or go and see the new Harry Potter film, and Harry Potter won, but surprise surprise I managed to do both. This was a hard chapter to write for some reason so if it's not up to my usual standard I apologise – I was having one of those days where it just wasn't flowing as easily.

Thanks go out to all those reviewers who have been enthralled with this story since day one also a big hello to those of you who have recently discovered this story.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Thirteen – The Naming of 513**

513 crouched cautiously staring at Alec, he knew him from the stories and the visits and in more recent times thought about what it was like to be this man. 452 had destroyed his world and now he looked over Seattle wondering if in time he would come to also call it home. Alec stirred causing 513 to stand abruptly readying himself for a fight he was blind with no Intel to suggest the course of action his companion would take once fully conscious.

Alec rubbed the back of his head and slowly sat up and allowed a moment's pause to get his bearings. 513 stood his ground, he was torn his instinct telling him to run his heart telling him to stay and as they battled it out Alec stood up, stretched and focused his gaze on 513.

"So who are you?" Alec asked still rubbing his head.

513 relaxed slightly "I'm 513."

"What's your name?"

"I don't have a name."

Alec looked at 513 curiously "Max didn't give you a name, huh" 

"I don't see what relevance your question has?" 513 stated.

"Well, if you're going to come back to TC with me you need a name, I can't call you 513"

"You're not going to kill me then?" 513 questioned allowing himself to relax even more.

"Don't get me wrong, personally I want to beat you to a bloody pulp but tactically that would be unwise."

"Why?"

"One, the way you and Max were all friendly leads me to believe that my beating you up would result in her beating me up. Two, you know where Max is." Alec began walking ready to make his descent down the space needle and 513 jogged to catch up.

Alec and 513 entered TC under the cover of darkness, they had carefully negotiated the streets of Seattle maintaining a low profile and Alec couldn't help but admire 513's skill. On arrival Alec greeted the sentry who under strict orders from Mole radioed in to inform central operations that their leader had returned.

As they rounded the corner to central operations a welcome committee was waiting for them anxious to see that their leader was unscathed. Hope ran up to them and joyously shouted "It's the handsome prince" then stopped short in front of 513. He knelt down and placed his hands of his thighs a small smile working its way on his face and Hope mimicked him.

"Hello 4522, how are you" 513 greeted.

"I'm going to school it's different than learning back home" Hope replied.

"Why is it different"

"Because its fun" she giggled but 513 didn't understand what fun was "I can show you if you want?"

"That would be agreeable 4522"

Hope then leaned in and whispered, "Did you bring Faith?"

"No."

"Then mummy won't be coming back" a sadness sweeping her face.

"No, but she will in time"

Alec watched the reunion carefully, he had many questions for 513 and he added this new development to the every growing list.

"I'm not allowed to talk about Faith, mummy said it was to keep her safe" Hope confided "but I was bad and spoke about her."

"I'm sure mummy will understand" 513 reassured.

"But what if she's not safe now" Hope asked.

"Who did you tell, 4522?"

"The daddy mummy gave me," she said as she pointed at Alec.

"Then Faith is still safe because your daddy would want her to be" 513 explained.

"My name's Hope now" she corrected.

"I know"

"You need a name too 513" Hope said bobbing up and down on her knees with excitement.

"What should my name be?" 513 requested.

"Horatio" she shouted merrily and 513 nodded in agreement for he could never deny the little girl and maybe soon it would become a familiar part of him.

"Horatio" he said sounding the name out.

"Horatio's a fine name" Alec agreed as he picked up Hope and hugged her "Now that that's sorted out it's time you answered a few questions" he turned and gave Hope to Layla who had walked up with the rest of the welcoming committee to find out who the stranger was. 513 simply nodded, something he was fond of doing Alec noted and waited for Alec to lead the way.

As the welcoming committee accompanied by Alec and Horatio made their way into central operations Layla asked Hope a simple question.

"Why Horatio?"

"After Admiral Horatio Nelson silly" Hope responded.

Layla just shrugged "who the hell is Horatio Nelson" she cursed to herself and Hope secretly smiled for tucked safely away under the pillow of her bed was a book she had found called _Nelson's War._

****

TBC


	14. The fall of lammasu

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Fourteen – The Fall of Lammasu**

Horatio sat in the mission room with Alec who was gnawing away at his thumb, they had been starring each other down for the past 30 minutes. Horatio waited for the questions and Alec waited for the answers they were at a stalemate neither willing to speak first.

Mole was munching on his stogie, lurking outside the mission room waiting for any kind of sound. It was ludicrous for the entire population of central operations to stand outside the mission room so Mole had volunteered to do some eavesdropping and hopefully ascertain the identity of their new guest. Everyone was dying to know considering Alec left to get Max and came back with some guy christened Horatio not 40 minutes ago. Curiosity was a common trait among the transgenics not reserved for those of the cat persuasion.

"Are you two gonna start talking or what" Mole bellowed into the room making Alec almost bite his thumb off "If not can you give me an ETA so I can go get some work done and come back" Mole sniggered "or Luke and I could start a tag team."

"Mole close the door and then get back to work, don't you have some guns to polish or something." Alec yelled.

Mole entered the room tugging his stogie out of his mouth and pointing it at Alec "You're lucky I like ya pretty boy" and then stormed off slamming the door behind him.

"He'll have his ear pressed up against the wall guaranteed" Alec chuckled.

"I don't see the humour" Horatio said.

"Yeah, something we're going to have to work on." Alec sighed "So how do you know Max?"

"Max and I were partnered for missions then later were paired off as breeding partners," Horatio answered with military precision.

Alec rose swiftly, Mole stormed in and Horatio sat stunned. In the blink of an eye Mole was hauling an enraged Alec off Horatio.

"Did I say something wrong" Horatio asked Mole and the only response was a shrug.

* * *

Mr Collins had entered the control room of the Lammasu facility and as nonchalant as possible told the tech guys to go grab a coffee. He nervously fingered the gun stuffed in the pocket of his trousers praying he wouldn't have to use it. He had managed to go through his life having not killed anyone and certainly didn't want to start now. He looked at the monitors that showed the locked up, sleeping transgenics, then he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the button that with one touch would destroy the facility.

He let his hand hover, then quickly pulled it away, he still had time to walk away and forget this crazy notion of his, he could just go home to his family, sleep then come back tomorrow to begin another day. He looked at the monitors once more, the children looked like his own when they were asleep and the thought of his children gave him the courage to do what was right.

He moved to the panel that would allow him to open the cages that kept these transgenics as slaves and with a few quick commands all the cell doors in the facility swung open and then he turned his attention back to the button.

* * *

White had left his high perch and made his way to an abandoned warehouse, the familiars had only one obstruction to take care of before taking control. It was time to wage war on the transgenics and end the mass abomination that had been allowed to reside in Seattle.

* * *

The Colonel walked into the control room after the alarms had been activated at the opening of the cell doors. He saw Mr Collins standing there with his hand hovering over the button that would destroy his facility.

"Collins, what are you doing?" He yelled.

Mr Collins pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Colonel "Stay back" and the Colonel stood very still "This should have been done along time ago, I can't stand by and bare witness to it anymore."

"Are you mad, you're sentencing us to death."

"At least this way I may go to heaven where as you Colonel are destined for Hell."

"You _have_ gone mad." The Colonel's hand rose trying to signal for Mr Collins to lower the gun.

"My madness is having stood by and helped you all these years." Mr Collins allowed his other hand to inch closed to the button.

"Don't do it you fool" The Colonel's face resonating fear and as he made a dash for the gun Mr Collins pushed his hand down hard on the button and the facility was slowly being engulfed in flames.

* * *

472 was awake and laying on his cot, he had just been returned to his cell after his nightly rendezvous with a buxom redheaded 448. His hands were resting behind his head and unable to sleep he was running through the parameters of his next mission even though it would no longer occur due to the facility lockdown. He had planned to make a run for it to Terminal City but he was used to change and did not see this as an obstacle, he would get to the Promised Land sooner or later. Suddenly his cell door swung open and he raised his head up slightly and noticed there was no guard.

"Now that's unusual," he said to himself as he got up and exited his cell. As he looked around he saw others also exiting, in fact his entire wing was "This is really unusual" and he knew this was his chance "Looks like its gonna be sooner" he muttered as he began running down the corridor followed by the rest of his cell mates.

* * *

Max reached Lammasu and the scene before her was of chaos, the facility was in flames and transgenics were making a run for it "what happened" she screamed at the on coming traffic.

"Isn't it obvious" A voice shouted out.

"Escape and Evade" Another voice said.

Max grabbed one transgenic and said "Head for Terminal City in Seattle, it's a safe haven, pass it on" and with that she continued on and hoped that Chinese whispers would work.

472 took his first step as a free man outside the facility he had called home his entire life and by god did it feel good. For five years he had dreamed of this day, ever since he had first heard of Terminal City. It was a myth, the Promised Land but it wasn't until he saw a newscast three months ago that he knew he had to stop dreaming and put a plan into action to get him there.

He was about to start running with the rest of his brethren after taking the time to relish the enormity of what had just happened, for he was free. He suddenly found himself spalled out on the ground with a brunette on top of him whom he recognised.

"452?"

"472, oh and it's Max"

"Thaddeus" he replied while Max looked confused "What think you're the only one allowed to want something other than a number in this place" he had stood up and hauled Max with him and while brushing their respective selves off he added "Shouldn't you be running the other way?"

"I've got unfinished business with the Colonel" She spat.

"You and about twenty others, a few decided to do the old Colonel in before fleeing."

"No, I need him alive!" She panicked as she began to run.

"Why?" Thaddeus asked her retreating back, then he looked out at the path to freedom and sighed "I'm seriously going to regret this, geez humanity really sucks" and he quickly retraced his steps following Max back into the facility he had just escaped from.

* * *

Mr Collins lowered his gun and hastily made his way to the door.

"You're not going to shoot me?" The Colonel spoke surprised.

"You don't deserve something so quick" Mr Collins informed him "It's too late to save your precious facility so I'd probably think about saving yourself" he remarked before departing leaving the Colonel to his fate.

* * *

General Farr was awoken by the harsh ringing of his telephone "What" he yelled into the receiver.

On the other end his assistant spoke "Sorry for waking you sir."

"This had better be good"

"We have unconfirmed reports that the Lammasu facility has fallen sir,"

"Well get it confirmed!" the General bellowed before slamming the receiver down.

* * *

Max had reached the exercise quad and paused, around her was chaos and confusion, Thaddeus stopped beside her and she turned to acknowledge him.

"You should get to Terminal City Thaddeus," She urged.

"What and miss your show down with the Colonel" He joked, "What's the big deal anyway?"

"He has my daughter." Max replied.

"I knew I was going to regret this, if he didn't run off into the hills at the first sign of trouble he probably would have headed for the control room." Thaddeus began running with Max close on his heels.

It was madness the buildings all in flames transgenics and humans fleeing and the smoke was becoming unbearable, Max's only consolation was that Faith was no longer here amongst this.

They made it to the control room just in time to see a transgenic snap the neck of the Colonel who had waited too late to move. He never made it past the control room door as those seeking vengence for his reign of terror blocked it.

"No!" Max screamed as she pushed through the throng and watched as the Colonel fell crumpled on the floor. She knelt down and grabbed him by the shirt shaking him "Where is she!" she shouted through the tears but it was too late.

"Max, there might be something in the computers" Thaddeus yelled running over to them, Max quickly leaving the Colonel to join him "Shit, the hard drives are deleting themselves."

"Can't you stop it" Max asked calmly, hysterics weren't going to help Faith she had to remain calm.

Thaddeus desperately hammered away at the keyboard scouring his brain for all the computer knowledge he had learned "Shit" he said as he slammed the desk "It's too late, we've got to get out of here" seeing that the smoke was getting thicker and he could hear the flames eating away at the interior of the building.

"No, We've got to keeping trying" Max beseeched.

"It's gone Max, we've got to go now," He ordered as he dragged her out of the control room and together they dashed for freedom leaving the Colonel to burn with everything else.

* * *

Alec was speechless "I have two daughters?"

"Yes" Horatio confirmed.

"I have two daughters!" He declared and grinned broadly and then remembered "Does Max know where Faith is?"

"No"

"No, what do you mean no!" He demanded slamming his hand on the table in front of him.

"Faith was removed from the facility yesterday, Max's only option is to get the Colonel to tell her where she is."

Alec stood up and paced running his hand through his hair "Shit Max why didn't you tell me?"

"She couldn't" Horatio answered, "She was sent to TC to spy, the Colonel holding Faith ensured her full co-operation."

"I hate this, I don't do powerless, I can't be expected to just sit here and wait" Alec retorted.

"There may be a way" Horatio offered "before she left she was given a pager a means for me to get in contact with her, it is possible that she has the pager on her possession."

"Bloody hell, Horatio" Alec yelled as he dragged the transgenic out to Luke's terminal.

* * *

Max and Thaddeus had cleared the facility and were now running through the woods with hundreds of other transgenics, all heading for Terminal City. Once they had cleared the woods Max stopped.

"Why have you stopped Max?" Thaddeus asked.

"Thaddeus thanks for your help but I've got to find Faith, I know someone I think can help." Max answered.

"Won't the guys at Terminal City help"

"They're going to have bigger problems considering the number of transgenics heading their way." Max said as transgenics jogged past her.

"But still" Thaddeus pressured.

"No I have to do this on my own." Max said, as she looked right and then left trying to decide which direction to take.

Thaddeus knew what he was about to do and was mentally kicking himself "You don't have to do it alone, hey I forced my way into your little adventure may as well see it through with you" He paused and also looked left and right "I suggest right, if I'm not mistaken there's a town about 50 clicks we can get supplies, rest up and go from there."

"Sounds good to me" Max agreed secretly relieved she wouldn't have to be alone in this for a little while at least.

They started to jog in the direction of the town and in Max's jacket pocket the pager that Horatio had given her buzzed merrily away.

TBC


	15. Into the Unknown

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

A/N keep the reviews coming cause its official I'm addicted to them now. I won't deny I struggled with this chapter but chapter 16 is going to rock (fingers crossed) when you've got so many plot lines going trying to tie them all up with a nice bow is difficult (note to self next story less plot lines). Anyway I hope you enjoy it and are still hankering for more will have the next chapter up tomorrow after I've written it.

**Chapter Fifteen – Into the Unknown**

Mr Collins drove hard and fast towards Seattle his window of opportunity closing with each mile. He grabbed for his mobile resting in the passengers seat and once safely nestled in the palm of his hand dialled a number then put the phone to his ear.

"It's time, you know what to do." He hung up the call and flung the mobile back on the passengers seat. He could see Seattle off in the distance and he hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

General Farr sat by the phone in his study he was still waiting to have the collapse of the Lammasu facility confirmed. He fondly stroked his Yorkshire terrier his only companion since the death of his wife 12 months ago. The General was considered a fair man and was well respected amongst his colleagues, he could make the tough decisions, which was why he was now responsible for the fate of the other six facilities. To the outside world he took his duty in his stride but behind his study door sat a man who was conflicted. He had earlier that day issued the order to destroy military assets, weapons but these were not guns but living beings, which despite most reports had proven to possess the same emotions as humans.

He looked at his dog, if this animal died he would mourn it's passing but would anyone mourn the mass murder of transgenics who were a victim of nurture and nature. He had a heavy heart and did not make the order lightly and it was a tough decision, which was why it had landed on his desk.

* * *

Faith lay still under the covers of her soft bed, her hands tucked firmly by her side her eyes open staring at the ceiling. She was waiting for the wake up noise but it hadn't sounded and now she was unsure as to whether or not to rise from her bed.

The door to the room she was in creaked open.

"Faith are you awake?" A woman in her thirties with mousy brown hair asked.

Faith squeezed her eyes shut and remained still hoping this woman would go away but she didn't instead walking over to the bed.

"George she's still sleeping" the woman said to a man who had appeared at the door.

"We can't stay here, you know what the Colonel said we have to move or they'll come and take her away," he whispered, "wake her up."

The woman gently shook the little girl but still Faith remained perfectly still. Her senses were on high alert, her heart plunging further at hearing the new information for she knew the more she moved the harder it would be for 452 to find her.

"We don't have time for this" George was beginning to get agitated he shoved the woman aside and bundled Faith up in the doona and headed out the door of the room.

* * *

Max and Thaddeus had reached the town as the sun was creeping above the horizon and quickly they sought out a motel where they could hide while it was daylight. Reports of the Lammasu facility and the escaped transgenics would circulate eventually and the last thing they needed was to get caught by an angry mob.

"So now what?" Thaddeus asked as he sat on the bed in the standard looking motel room.

"We need to find Mr Collins" Max replied.

"And how do you suggest we do that" he asked irritated.

Max pulled the pager out of her jacket pocket and played with it in her hands. She had felt the vibrations hours before but had been loath to look at it until now, knowing that it was Alec trying to get in touch. As much as she loved him, he would only cloud her judgement, the search for her daughter would require her to be ruthless and unforgiving.

"We get in touch with Logan" she answered.

"And who is Logan?"

"A friend, he'll find our elusive Mr Collins" and she smiled remembering happier times with Logan "I need to make a call"

"Well a payphones out of the question seeing as we haven't seen the fallout yet." Thaddeus analysed "Our only option is to use one of the phones in the other rooms"

"I don't like that idea, too close to home"

"It's your only choice, and at least while they storm the other motel room we can make a hasty getaway, that is if they're even looking for us, we could just be paranoid"

"Paranoia never hurt" Max retorted "Okay you wait here while I do some sneak and creep."

Thaddeus lay back on the bed and relaxed "I'll just take a nap then."

"You do that" Max smiled as she silently left the room.

Five doors down she found an unoccupied room and broke in. Sitting on the edge of the bed she picked up the phone and dialled the number flashing across the screen of the pager.

Max is that you?

"Luke, its good to here your voice" Max whispered relieved.

Alec's seriously pissed at you, I'll just get him, hold the line

Max drummed her fingers on the sideboard as she waited for Alec to get on the line unsure as to what his tone would be.

Max, are you okay Alec's tone was worried.

"I'm fine Alec, did 513 tell you everything?"

Yes, and his name's Horatio now, where are you?

"I can't tell you" she replied.

Cut it out Max, you think I'm going to let you do this on your own, she's my daughter too Alec was now angry.

"Alec trust me you're needed there and you can still help"

How?

"I need to find a Mr Collins based at the Lammasu facility, he's the only lead to finding Faith"

I'll get Logan on it, Max- but she cut him off.

"Don't say it, when I hear you say it I want to be able to see your face" she explained "I'll call back at noon" then she whispered "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Max its okay, just find her and come home

"Hug Hope for me, I love you" Max hung up the phone and returned to Thaddeus who was still napping in the dingy motel room.

* * *

It was 9am and Mr Collins stood at the edge of no man's land the last human zone before Terminal City. He took the gun out of his trouser pocket and after dismantling it threw it in a near by trashcan. Looking out over the home stretch he stood straight and after a few deep breathes began the final descent to Terminal City.

As he reached the fence he stopped raising his hands and waited for someone behind the fence to notice him.

* * *

General Farr's phone rang and the confirmation he craved was given "I want all remaining facilities cauterised immediately" and the General hung up the phone sighed and returned to stoking his furry companion.

* * *

Alec sat in his broom closet going through the events of the past six days and somehow kept coming back to Max, he should have told her, God her should have told her a long time ago and now he may never get the opportunity.

Luke trotted in and interrupted "Hey boss, we've got some human standing at the fence of TC"

"He alone?"

"Yes, the sentries who called it in couldn't stop laughing"

"Why?" Alec questioned.

"Apparently he said I come in peace, take me to your leader" Luke chuckled and Alec joined in.

"What does he want Luke"

"To speak with you, apparently he has information"

"Did he give you a name?"

"I'll just ask" and then into his comms link he said, "Hey does the guy have a name?"

Luke waited for a response then relayed it to Alec "His name's Mr Collins"

Alec stood abruptly and the coincidence dawned on Luke.

TBC


	16. Kiss and tell

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N thank you for the reviews and I know you all have questions some of which will hopefully be answered by the end others you'll have to wait for the second installment 'Alec's War' to get them, and yes I am evil but it's what has got you hooked.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Sixteen – Kiss and Tell**

Clouds crept over the city of Seattle and the heavens opened up to cleanse the earth. Alec, flanked by Luke and Mole, stood before a solitary human divided by a wire mesh fence and only those few present would ever truly understand the magnitude of that meeting. It wouldn't appear in the history books later on and Mr Collins would only warrant a brief mention but that moment was responsible for all that would follow.

As the rain fell Alec stood facing the short balding man called Mr Collins who now looked like a drenched cat.

Alec approached the fence and looked at the human intensely "Mr Collins, before we are willing to discuss information you may possibly have for us, we first need you to do something for us, shall we call it an act of faith."

"We don't have time for this I need to speak with the leader of TC" Mr Collins pleaded.

"You are speaking to him, now make the time, you have information that you want to give us, well I have information that I want from you" Alec walked closer to the fence "I want to know where my daughter is."

"I don't understand, I don't know your daughter, how could I possibly" Mr Collins spluttered taking a small step back feeling somewhat intimidated by Alec's feral eyes.

"Her designation is 4521, her mother named her Faith" Alec informed.

"_You're _the sire" he was stunned, the government had in their possession the daughters of the leader of TC and they didn't even know it.

"Where is she" Alec reiterated.

"The Colonel he didn't want to lose his newgens so he housed them with families he hand picked he was going to turn them into his personal army, all I can do is give you an address but it might be too late." Mr Collins spoke hastily.

"What's the address?"

"5 Kensington Tower, Middletown, New York"

"Luke page Max and when she calls in give her the address," Alec said.

"Sure thing boss" Luke acknowledged as he retreated back into central operations.

"Now what do you want to tell me" Alec turned his attention back to Mr Collins.

"Couldn't we do this somewhere a little drier" he was soaked through and the rain wasn't letting up.

"If I can put up with it so can you"

"452" Mr Collins tried starting.

"It's Max"

"Max, saved my life and I felt it my duty to help her out, to help all of you out," Mr Collins said reiterating with his arms.

"You're just going to help us out of the goodness of your heart" Alec mocked.

"A war's coming"

"Why does everyone keep telling me that" Alec sighed looking at Mole who just smirked around his stogie.

"In the next 24 hours you are going to start getting a major influx of transgenics" Mr Collins shouted trying to make this leader understand.

"How much of an influx and from where?" Mole bellowed.

"Anywhere between 30,000 and 50,000 transgenics, transhumans and anomalies from 10 facilities spread around the country."

Alec and Mole were unable to speak, the thought of more than they already had was inconceivable even they didn't think the government was stupid enough to create that many.

"The facilities are being destroyed as we speak, but I've ensured that the transgenics are given at least a shot at survival."

"Why are they being destroyed?" Alec asked.

"General Farr gave the order yesterday although I am sure the timetable has now been moved forward with the collapse of the Lammasu Facility."

"How did this all start" Alec questioned.

"It started with the destruction of Manticore, the transgenics housed in that facility may not have wanted their freedom, but since the founding of Terminal City and the antics of those inside the walls the transgenics housed in two of the facilities desired freedom and mutinied, it wasn't long before the others followed suit."

"Geez, this is some bombshell you've dropped on my doorstep Mr Collins" he smirked.

"You have a transgenic army heading this way," Mr Collins reiterated.

"Mole get the department heads together now, we need to start preparing." Alec ordered then turned back to the human "Mr Collins please wait there and we will have someone escort you to a secure room" and as an afterthought "Thank you"

Mr Collins hurriedly spoke at a departing Alec "I have one request"

"What is it?"

"I want my wife and children to be under your protection."

"You have my word Mr Collins, we will ensure their safe passage here." And Alec left Mr Collins standing in the rain.

* * *

Max shook Thaddeus awake "We're leaving" she muttered.

"What, where" he asked confused.

"I've got the address, we're off to New York"

"That was quick" he exclaimed.

"Turns out our Mr Collins has been keeping a few secrets" she smiled.

"What kind of secrets"

"The kind where he rocks up at TC and offers to tell them everything."

"Huh" Thaddeus scratched his head finding it all rather odd and convenient.

"You can say that again, come on we're against the clock here" Max quipped.

"Can we trust him?" he asked.

"I don't trust anyone but at this point I'll follow any lead no matter how unlikely" and they both exited the dingy motel room and began their New York adventure.

* * *

Alec was surrounded by his department heads once more he now understood what some had tried to tell him, there was going to be a war and somehow he had landed himself the top job on one of the sides.

"It seems we have roughly 30,000 to 50,000 transgenics heading this way" it came out incredibly off handed.

Ivy asked "Is this Intel accurate?"

"Not at this time, but once we've got a mass of transgenics on our doorstep it'll be pretty accurate then don't you think" he snapped.

"I didn't mean to doubt you Alec but that's a lot of people we have no means to handle them we're only just barely supplying ourselves, this is diaster" Ivy said.

"I know which is why we need to get as prepared as we can now, we don't have much time either, estimates have them starting to arrive tomorrow."

"You're kidding right, this is one of your practical jokes" Stix spoke up.

"I wish it was man, but no we have an entire bloody man made army heading our way, this takes precedence."

Case was standing at the back in a corner, hidden "This is serious Alec, the government's not going to let that many of us congregate in one area they're going to act and fast."

"I know Case, that's why the war council,s forming" Alec informed the group.

"You really think it will come to that," Lucas asked.

"We don't have a choice Lucas, they don't want change and we do" Alec declared, "Let's get to work people its time to put TC to work"

The group nodded and left Alec by himself to weigh up the consequences, he didn't want war hell he didn't want TC he was a loner and now he was far from alone. If the truth were told he was frightened because he was now going to be making life and death decisions and he had to find the courage to lead his people to freedom.

Alec returned to his broom closet and sat heavily in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back into his chair taking a minute to enjoy the peace. Layla tapped on his door and entered.

"Alec are you okay" she was concerned.

"I'm fine Layla" he responded.

Layla approached him and sat on his desk "It's hard for me Alec, I see what you're going through and all I want to do is ease your pain, your fears, your burden but I don't know how" she went to touch him but thought better of it.

"I understand your confusion Layla, I'm just as confused" he reassured.

"I want you, god I miss your kiss, your smile even those stupid little gifts you use to give me, I miss you" she confided.

"Funny thing is I miss you to" he offered.

"Where did we go wrong Alec?"

"It was my mistake, I was selfish"

"Selfish, why" she asked.

"Because I knew I would never fall in love with you" he said as he stood up and faced her, placing his hands tenderly on her face.

"It was never about love Alec, I just wanted to belong" she began to weep.

They looked into each other's eyes, seven days ago they had laid in bed after a night of fiery passion and now they were acting like strangers and at that moment all Alec wanted to do was kiss her and he did.

* * *

General Farr was receiving the first reports with regards to his earlier orders and what he was being told shocked and dismayed him.

His assistant stood before him and he said, "Get me the President."

"Yes sir"

* * *

White heard his phone ring and he answered it "Fenos tol"

Something has occurred

"What would that be?"

Our sources have told us that roughly 50,000 transgenics are headed for Seattle as we speak

"How"

It appears that they had some inside help, the government's plans backfired

"So what do we do now?"

We wait, with any luck the transgenics will destroy the human race for us, seeing as your father made our initial plans redundant

"Is that wise"

Let the two sub species fight it out, transgenics will most likely win but their numbers will be decreased

"And we come and clean up the mess"

Maximum reward with little effort, we've waited 10,000 years Ames we can wait a few more, fenos tol

White hung up his phone, there was only one thing for him to do before he faded back into the background and that was finding his son. He was getting so close he could almost smell the fear dripping off Eyes Only.

TBC


	17. Alec's betrayal

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N I'm evil, there I said it.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Seventeen – Alec's betrayal**

Layla woke up in Alec's arms.

The kiss that they shared had consequences and as they had silently made their way to Alec's living quarters where they had spent two years together neither of them objected. So they locked themselves away and allowed time to stand still briefly.

Now Layla lay in Alec's arms.

"Alec" she whispered.

"Layla –" he began to say.

"I know, you don't need to say it, we both just needed a closeness, and in some really screwed up way we got closure" she smiled sadly "I should go" as she made to leave Alec held her tighter.

"No don't"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Can we stay like this for a little bit, I'm not ready to say goodbye yet, not ready to become strangers" he whispered.

"We'd never be strangers Alec" Layla reassured him as she turned and gently caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain"

"I knew what I was getting myself into, you're just too damn good looking for your own good" she joked.

"I'm afraid Layla" he confided.

"I know, you'd be a fool if you weren't" Layla knew Alec, spending two years in the same bed as someone you get to know things and she understood him better than anyone even Max. He held her tighter committing to memory what it felt like for in his own way he had a love for Layla that a little corner of his heart found difficult to let go.

TBC


	18. The seventh day

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

A/N Now that everyone's shock has subsided I'll explain – Alec isn't perfect and he spent two years with Layla of course its going to be hard on both of them and confusion is going to ensue and he is going to slip but only once. Oh and Hope was at school seeing as this little interlude happened at around 10am on the sixth day. Unlike Max's situation Alec chose to be with Layla, Max didn't chose Horatio so you won't see her running back into his arms. Also, I wanted Alec to be seen not as infallible but with flaws like everyone else so I effectively shoved him of the pedestal. I absolutely love the character of Alec and I'm trying to remain true to that and one last point technically Max and him aren't together she was only around for four days so lets just forgive him and move on.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Eighteen – The Seventh Day**

New York was on the other side of the country, leaving Max and Thaddeus no option but to fly, so they found the nearest airport and stowed away on the first flight to New York. Flight was a luxury reserved for the super wealthy nowadays pretty much like everything else. Seven hours they waited close to the heavens praying no one discovers them with all the other baggage.

7am on the seventh day Max and Thaddeus were in New York and heading to Middletown at break neck speed in a stolen car desperately hoping that they weren't too late. When they reached the Kensington Tower Max's heart began to sink because deep within her soul she knew she would be confronted by her worst fear.

Max and Thaddeus raced up the stairs to No. 5 and started banging on the door so loudly that an elderly lady from across the hall started telling them off for the entire racket.

"Keep the noise down," the elderly woman croakily shouted.

Max was startled then quickly ran up to the woman pulling a photo of Hope out of her jacket pocket. Before she had left she had hunted everywhere for a Polaroid camera so she could have one photo.

Max shoved the photo in the woman's face "Have you seen this little girl?"

'I'm sorry I don't have my glasses" the woman explained.

"Well get them" Max demanded and as the woman retreated into her apartment to receive her glasses Thaddeus decided now was a good time to speak.

"Why don't we just break the door down?" Thaddeus asked rubbing his hands together.

"Let's just do it my way for now okay" Max glared.

The woman returned with her glasses "Okay show me that photo again" and Max did.

"Why that's the little girl they brought home two days ago"

"Are you sure" Max pushed.

"Who could forget such an adorable face" then she looked up at Max with a cheeky look "It was also midnight, strange hour to bring a child home if you ask me, why do you want to know?"

"The child is my daughter, she was kidnapped, where are they?" Max asked.

"They left yesterday evening, I don't think they're coming back dear" the woman soothed patting her hand.

"What makes you say that?"

"They gave me their cat, I'm sorry I couldn't be more help"

Max said thank you to the elderly lady as she retreated closing her door, then turned to Thaddeus a look of desperation in her eyes, she wanted to yell, scream and cry but she had to remain calm, only calmness would help Faith.

"Let's try it your way Thaddeus"

Thaddeus let a grin tickle his face then with one powerful kick the door was open.

"Sure I could have picked the lock but where's the fun in that" he shrugged and Max couldn't help but giggle her companion was proving rather entertaining something she needed during this time.

They cautiously entered the apartment and once it was apparent no one was home, quickly began to trash the place looking for any clue.

* * *

Alec sat in his broom closet something he was doing rather a lot of lately and he was swigging scotch, something he hadn't done in a long time. Alcohol was a bit pointless when trying to drown a transgenics sorrows but the action of doing it gave him some comfort. 'God I'm such a jerk' he chastised himself 'just couldn't keep it in your pants could you, one lousy week was all it took for you to become a screw up again' and he swigged 'I'm a father, I have responsibility, I have a missing daughter the mother of which is risking her life right now to save, I just had to kiss her, had to remember her taste, had to crave it, I was like a stupid kid in a candy store.'

Mole walked in to see Alec internally arguing with himself, then noticed the bottle of scotch.

"So whatcha done now?" Mole smirked, because ever since Alec had curbed his scotch addiction, it was now reserved for those moments where Alec felt extreme guilt.

"Nothing I can't handle" Alec scoffed.

"Sure, which is why you've got the scotch out"

"Just leave me alone" Alec sulked, not a pretty sight considering he was the leader of TC and then he perked up suddenly "Better still hit me" he said pointing to his jaw.

"Huh" Mole gruffed removing his stogie from his mouth.

"You heard me, hit me," Alec now demanded.

"I Think you finally got drunk off the scotch pretty boy" Mole chortled.

Alec slumped and Mole left to return to his work in central operations.

'It was one indiscretion, should I tell Max, come clean, start afresh?' he asked himself 'Or live with the guilt silently and not tell her?' he lifted the bottle and looked at it 'well tell me what to do already.'

* * *

"There's nothing here" Max yelled as she flung a drawer across the room.

"Max I know its no consolation but at least we know she's safe" Thaddeus suggested.

"She won't be safe until I'm holding her again" Max retorted.

"We'll find her" Thaddeus walked over to Max and put his strong arms around her pulling her into a hug that she accepted.

"We need to head back to TC, we need resources, man power" in her hand she held photographs of the couple who had Faith and now knew their name from a phone bill, she at least had something to go on.

* * *

General Farr sat in his office "strange how everything can change in under seven days" he told the room. On his desk lay the final reports on the destruction of the super soldier project. Two facilities had undergone successful destruction with under 10% of assets escaping, the other facilities were a military disaster with almost 100% escape rate. The preventative measures hadn't done a thing and as the General sat there he allowed himself a nip of brandy while he tried to figure out humanity's next move.

* * *

Senator Druitt was standing in her kitchen waiting for the water to boil so she could have her much needed coffee 'with a hint of rum' she thought to herself. She had just received the news that eight out of the ten facilities had mass breakouts and the committee was no longer in a position to determine what would happen to the transgenics. She and her committee had been taken out of the loop and this meant one thing the government was preparing for war.

"Like this country doesn't have enough of its plate," she mumbled.

* * *

The familiars had left Seattle to its fate but one remained determined to know the fate of his son.

* * *

It was now noon on the seventh day and Alec sat in the mission room surrounded by his war council, if what Mr Collins had said was true it was time to start planning.

* * *

The outer sector checkpoints of Seattle were going about there usual business, cars and people were cued waiting to get in and out of Seattle then everything stopped as sector police and travellers looked out beyond Seattle to a sight that would be talked about for years to come.

"Sir we've got a problem" one sector cop radioed into headquarters.

What is it?

"We have people heading this way" a hint of fear in his voice.

What are you talking about?

"There are thousands of them, what do we do?" frantic.

What do you mean thousands, you're not making any sense the voice roared.

The sector cop paused as he looked out at the dark mass in the distance "sir I don't think they're human."

TBC

A/N 2 chapter's to go then we being Alec's War.


	19. The birth of a nation

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Nineteen – The birth of a nation**

Night took its stranglehold on Seattle but few were sleeping and at the gates of Terminal City those present witnessed the birth of a nation.

Alec stood at the fence looking out on no man's land, he was flanked by the personnel from central operations and his department heads behind them the rest of the population of Terminal City looked on, from the ground and surrounding buildings.

Before them was a view that without the dirt and decay could be described as beautiful and the residents of TC silently watched as from all sides of the City thousands of transgenics, transhumans and anomalies consumed no man's land and waited to be received into the Promised Land.

Alec was lost for words like the rest of his companions, marvelling at the sight and cursing Mr Collins for being right.

When he was finally able to speak he whispered an inaudible "Oh my God!" for Alec had now become the leader of a nation.

Transgenics had been busy making a platform for Alec to speak from and as he ascended towards the darkened sky an unearthly hush fell as those in front and behind the walls of TC stilled to listen to their leader.

Alec spoke and the speech he gave was etched into the minds of all who heard it and Mr Collins wept for he knew humanity didn't stand a chance.

Alec slinked away to his broom closet not comfortable with the over zealous attention he was getting, he reviewed the documentation from the war council and sighed. He was so lost and overwhelmed unable to trust his judgement, desperately hoping it wouldn't come to war.

Max quietly entered, a sleeping Hope in her arms whom she had found sleeping on Layla's couch.

"I didn't find her" Max whispered.

Alec turned to look at his family and he wrapped them in his arms, comforting Max while she wept and kissing Hope's forehead.

"We'll find her and bring her home" Alec said determined then softly "Max" and she looked up "I love you" and he kissed her feeling a peace he had been missing for three years, he was home and he now had the strength to lead.

TBC


	20. New life

**An Echo Of What Was**

By Shikasta

Spoilers: Anything's fair game in my view although this is an AU

Disclaimer: The characters of Dark Angel are owned by Twentieth Century Fox Television and Cameron Eglee productions. In laymen's terms: Don't own them but by god I wish I did.

Italics = flashback

**Chapter Twenty – New Life**

Alec sat nervously waiting for news his leg shaking as he nibbled away at his thumb. Beside him sat Hope impatiently "How much longer daddy?" she asked.

He pulled Hope into his lap, nuzzled and kissed her hair "Who knows" he chuckled. As he waited sadness crept over him because there was so much of Hope's life he had missed. He never got to hold her as a baby, watch her first steps or hear her first words, there were memories he had missed and would never have.

Max came in and sat beside them and softly asked "Any news yet?"

"No, does it always take this long?" he was nervous and Max laughed, "It takes as long as it has too, sweetie" she said kissing his cheek. The three of them seated there was a perfect cameo moment a happy family that frantically waited and would be joined by one more.

Alec passed Hope to Max then stood up and began to pace "I don't think I could go through this again" he tossed into the air and Max frowned "that's a shame" she commented.

"Why" he spun around an excited glint in his eye.

"Whoa hold on there stud" she joked "I know your prime breeding stock but no I don't have any happy news to share, it's just with the twins you weren't there, I just use to think I wouldn't mind having a third with you around."

Alec walked over, pulled her and Hope into a giant bear hug and grinned cheekily "When the current state of affairs is over and we have freedom we're gonna have so much fun making a baby aren't we Maxie!"

"Spoken like a true leader Alec," she joked, "Mole's waiting outside with the cigars by the way apparently its tradition or something."

They continued their vigil Alec not so nervous now that Max was with him, she had a calming affect that he would never understand.

In six months a vast number of things had changed the main one being the transgenic nation had control of Seattle, not through war but through humanity's own fear. Once it became apparent the large volume of mutants had entered the city a mass evacuation alert went out and over one million humans migrated some leaving Seattle for the first time in their lives. Now there were roughly 4,000 humans left all staying for an eclectic mix of reasons. The transgenics took control of the checkpoints throughout Seattle and made the city their own. Alec found this all highly amusing for they had got Seattle and no demands were ever made. His people now had the foundations to build a home and create a self sufficient society of course they were surrounded by an entire country who hated and feared them but that was a problem to solve another day.

The quiet was broken by the sound of a little boy entering the world with all the spunk of his father.

Ivy ran to the medical waiting room looking frazzled and there stood Alec, Max, Hope and Mole holding a fist full of cigars "It's a boy Alec, and Layla's fine" hardly able to contain her excitement.

Mole quickly slapped Alec on the back, stuffed a cigar in his mouth and said "Way to go pretty boy" then headed out to announce the news to the throng of waiting transgenics.

Alec removing the cigar turned to Max "I have a son!" he was frozen to the spot in mild shock and all Max and Ivy could do was laugh.

"Do you want to see him" Ivy asked through the giggles and Alec could only manage a vigorous nod "Follow me."

"I'll wait here with Hope" Max informed him but Alec had different plans and grabbed both their hands dragging them with him.

Alec tentatively stood in the doorway watching Layla cradle their son her face beaming she looked up and waved him in "he has your eyes" she smiled "Do you want to hold him?"

Alec nodded and moved to the side of the bed where Layla tenderly placed the small infant in his arms and as Alec held his fragile son he wept "He's so beautiful" touching his small face ever so gently afraid he would break.

"Where's Max and Hope?" Layla asked looking towards the door.

"We're right here" Max replied walking into the room with Hope beside her, this was Alec's family, a strange one but still his. He went to give the baby back to Layla but she said "Max do you want to hold him?"

"I would love to" and gently took the baby from Alec's arms then she said to Hope "come and meet your baby brother" bending down carefully to show her daughter the baby.

"He's so small" Hope whispered, "can I play with him?"

"Maybe when he's bigger" Layla giggled and as Max gently rocked the newborn she asked, "So what are you going to call him?"

"Toby" Layla announced taking the child back from Max.

Thaddeus stood at the door smirking at the sight of this gawking family and he felt bad that he was going to have to break it up but Max and he had to leave.

He tapped on the doorframe "Sorry to break this up guys, but Max we really should go"

Max turned "I know just give me a moment Thad"

"Sure thing" he said before leaving the room.

Max knelt in front of Hope who was trying to wipe away tears and be brave, as mummy had asked her "Please stay mummy" she snivelled.

"You know I can't Hope, I have to find your sister" Max soothed as her heart broke, "I love you, never forget that" as she tapped Hope's nose "anyway you'll be too busy to miss me helping Layla with the baby."

"I'll never miss you mummy" the little girl whimpered clinging to her mother's neck. Max stood up hugging her daughter not wanting to let go but knowing she had to. Alec good she the pain in her eyes and together they removed Hope's vice like grip and passed her to Ivy to hold.

Alec removed a stray strand of hair from Max's face "stay safe."

"The same goes to you, and don't worry Thaddeus has got my back"

"It should be me though" he pushed.

"But it can't be this time, I can't worry about both my children if Hope is here with you and Layla I can focus on what needs to be done" she cupped his cheek with her hand "anyway we'd probably kill each other" she joked.

Alec pulled Max into a crushing hug easing up only slightly to kiss her softly "there's just never enough time to say goodbye" he whispered.

"We're not saying goodbye my love" she squeezed him them removed herself from his grip. While Alec retrieved Hope from Ivy, Max walked over to Layla.

"Take care of them, I'm entrusting you with my family" Max gently ordered.

"You don't have to ask, they're my family too, you're my family Max" and Layla grabbed Max's hand and squeezed it for support.

"And take care of this little one" Max whispered as she leaned to kiss Toby's tiny hand.

She headed for the door then stood looking at her family taking a mental picture before leaving, for how long she didn't know. She blew them all one final kiss then disappeared.

Max ran outside the building to where Thaddeus was waiting "You ready?" she asked.

"Let's do this already" He replied.

"You can stay here you know" Max said giving him an out.

"What and miss all the fun, anyway once I start something I kinda like to finish it" he joked and they both turned and headed for the exit they would be leaving through.

Alec ran up after them and pulled Thaddeus aside "Take care of her for me."

Thaddeus looked towards Max "Somehow I think she'll be taking care of me, but you have my word" and Alec watched them leave his heart constricting afraid that this would be his last memory of Max.

Alec stood there for a while trying to process the emotions of pain and joy he was feeling. Luke walked cautiously up to him and snapped the leader out of his reverie.

"Boss, I think you should come and see this" Luke muttered then lead Alec to central operations.

A crowd had gathered around one of the television screens that constantly showed news footage of the day and Alec stood there with his people watching the events that were unfolding.

A female reporter stood in a field behind her were soldiers, tanks and other military vehicles she spoke into the camera "I'm standing outside the city of Seattle where military forces are now gathering. It's been six months since transgenics converged on Seattle in the thousands and humans evacuated the city. In a brief statement today General Farr informed the public not to be afraid and that the military will now be taking decisive action against this threat."

The footage then flicked to see General Farr giving a press conference "We will not allow these transgenics to hold this country to ransom" he shouted slamming his fist on the podium.

Back to the newswoman "After six months of waiting the military now intend to take back Seattle. Back to you in the studio Jeff"

Alec piqued up trying to lighten the mood "Well it's not like we weren't expecting it" and as cheers rang out in support of their leader Alec snuck away to be with the remaindered of his family still in TC.

THE END

A/N Well that's all folks. Only kidding it's now time for the second instalment Alec's war but you might have to give me a few days considering I now have to figure out this darn war I've created. I know you've all enjoyed An Echo of What Was and I expect you all to tune into the second part. When I say a few day's it might be tomorrow just depends how fast my brain works, you all know me speedy updater.

Oh and any questions not answered now will be answered in the next part, and all your favourite characters will be back, with possibly some new ones to mush over.

Deb1, ting, panda007, m/a fan, candyabble, sassycanuck, SGOU, acb, carebear369369, silsecri, Rachel, lakergirl, ganko, Helen, scifichick, walzywoo, willow98002, JG, Wendy, tinystiny, Drey, Jessica, cesium – you all get a big hug from me for reviewing, for those of you who understood the chapter Alec's Betrayal an even bigger hug.

This is Shikasta signing off until next time.


End file.
